


Weightless

by Fenikkusu_Kushu



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alcohol, Ballet, Bars and Pubs, Bath Sex, Bathing/Washing, Bathroom Sex, Bathtubs, Chases, Christmas, Christmas Presents, Coffee, Coffee Shops, Comfort/Angst, Conspiracy, Dancing, Dirty Dancing, Draw Me Like One of Your French Girls, Drawing, Dresses, Dressing Room Sex, Dubious Morality, Ear Piercings, F/M, Gang Violence, Gangs, Gift Giving, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Hair-pulling, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Jealousy, Kidnapping, Loneliness, Loss of Virginity, Master & Servant, Moon, Necklaces, Nightmares, Piercings, Poetry, Prison, Psychological Warfare, Rape, Rivalry, Sakura (Cherry Blossoms), Stalking, Stripping, Swearing, Swimming Pools, Tarot, Threats, Threats of Violence, Titanic References, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-25 01:28:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 19
Words: 40,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13823580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenikkusu_Kushu/pseuds/Fenikkusu_Kushu
Summary: Some gardens bloom only at night in deep darkness, and someone has finally noticed Natsuki's bud. Will she become trapped by the darkness?





	1. Bad Luck

Title: Weightless

Author: Serpent at Sunset

Pairing: Yamori x OC x Tsukiyama

Rating: T

Fandom: Tokyo Ghoul

Genre: Angst/Romance

Word Count: 2,531

Summary: Some gardens bloom only at night in deep darkness, and someone has finally noticed Natsuki's bud... Yamori x OC x Tsukiyama

* * *

_Tokyo 1999_

_"I'm going to be a pretty ballerina, aren't I, Mommy?"_

_Her mother was smiling at her, but the there was pain in her smile. Natsuki didn't know then that emotions could lie. At that moment in time, she thought that her mother's smile meant conformation or joy. A small fragile hope to tuck away for the future._

_"Of course you will, sweetheart."_

_And, her mother was wearing lipstick again. That hushed lavender again that was called mauve. Natsuki realized that her mother was making an effort. She wasn't crying today at least._

_She wondered if her dancing made her parents happy. At all._

_She knew that her parents tried to understand when she told them how weightless she felt when the music surged through her. How it made the world disappeared. In this world, she was ethereal. A princess and an angel all in one._

_However, in reality, she was a ghoul; a ghoul that just wanted to be a human girl. Maybe the symphonies played a cruel trick on her mind. However, the unfair advantage she seemed to have of why she was quicker and could take more punishment than the other girls remained undisclosed. No one could ever ever imagine that a monstrous ghoul could don ballet slippers._

_Later, after the her father fell ill. He couldn't go to a hospital because he was a ghoul. But, ghouls shouldn't be sick. They weren't human after all._

_But, she would be proven wrong. She and her mother both._

_The night before her father died, she had gone to a ballet recital and had only won second place. So, that meant she was not good enough in the eyes of the world._

_Eventually, her mother would berate her for how selfish she had been. Natsuki, sullen, could only quietly agree. Even though she knew that missing her recital couldn't have helped her father. He had been so sad that he couldn't go..._

_Some time later, she stopped attending dancing lessons altogether._

* * *

Tokyo 2010

Natsuki hid herself behind the faded aging lace curtains. As an afterthought, She swept them behind herself from life outside. The furnishings were from her bright past, but they could never illuminate her dark future.

In the cracked mirror, Natsuki spread her lipstick on. She was twenty-one now. Childhood dreams had been placed on the shelf for the time if and when they would be picked up again.

But, in spite of everything, the ancient house fulfilled her needs. Her mother had inadvertently left it to her on Natsuki's sixteenth birthday. The day that her mother died.

Before her reflection in the mirror, she kissed her lips together and snapped the lid of the lipstick tube back on. Burgundy. Appropriate for autumn. She even still had some of her mother's lipstick that she couldn't bear to throw away. It was cakey, and it stank. She had loved mauves and frosted pinks.

Natsuki inspected her own red lips. She wondered if she resembled a femme fatale. If so, it wasn't intentional. She just...wanted color. They were as red as blood.

And so, Natsuki went about her normal day. At the moment, she was taking a break from it all. Her life...was comfortable. Lonely but comfortable. Natsuki supposed that she had luck on her side.

As if to celebrate, she got a coffee from a machine dispenser. Later on, she planned that she would watch the sunset. Quietly.

Natsuki sipped her coffee carefully and savored the flavor. She often wondered if bodies like hers truly got any nutrition from the brewed drink.

"Fancy meting you here,  _Nat-su-ki_ ," Rize sounded out as one would sing out a child's rhyme.

Natsuki scowled down into her coffee. So, her peaceful afternoon  _could_  get worse. Her luck had changed.

In mere moments, Rize sat rather innocently next to her on the faded park bench. However, innocence and Rize often didn't share the same sentence. Natsuki's hand clutched the Styrofoam cup of coffee even tighter.

"By yourself still?" Rize seemed genuinely surprised. " _Aww_. You're still so young, dear. Flowers have a short shelf life before they turn old, rotten, or dead." The statement was meant to encouraging.

Rize was a vision with her sculptured body, pretty face, and vivid purple hair. On the surface, the corruption never showed. Rize was radiant. In contrast, on the inside was a totally different matter entirely. However, she could still pass herself off as a studious virgin though others would definitely be wrong on at least one count.

"Why do you even bother with me?" Natsuki asked. Her voice sounded as weary as she felt.

Natsuki was so dry that a few wild sparks could set her afire, and Rize was only to happy to oblige. Fire really wasn't her element. She preferred the wind and rain. Not mention, the darkness.

She shrugged. "Maybe I need to some take time to smell the roses." Rize's tone remained light.

Rize was no ordinary hothouse flower; she was a lab created orchid. Perfect, beautiful, and well cared for. Almost too perfect. And, Natsuki was was a miniature pale rosebud rotting at the stem.

"Do I smell sweet?" Natsuki raised one eyebrow.

Rize's grin was nasty. "I would say a...little sour."

Yet, Rize was hardly one to judge. Natsuki knew that she was the binge eater who flirted with her victims before she ate them. She took everything that she could. A monster even amongst ghouls. It was a good thing that Natsuki wasn't judgmental. And, here she was, taking an interest in Natsuki. Was this a temptation life was throwing in her path? Should Natsuki give up decency? But,  _no_. Though she had already been cheated out of life, she didn't have to become depraved on top of it.

It was clear. Natsuki needed more friends. Better friends. Sane friends.

**Yet, I'm still just a ghoul too.**

A different type of ghoul, but a flesh eater all the same.

"Well,  _ciao_." Her stalker blew her a kiss. "I'm sure we'll meet again."

And so, Natsuki was left alone. It was what she had wanted in the first place, was it not? Now, she would be treated to another night of sipping coffee by herself.

Suddenly, a burst of icy air shot through her thin ivory sweater. She shivered in the merciless chill. Autumn would be arriving soon. She wondered if it was an omen.

Natsuki didn't want to sit any more. She wanted to move.

After pitching the Styrofoam cup away, Natsuki walked the pavements until the stars appeared. Night was dangerous after all. It was best to flee home.

She knew that she would only have herself to blame if she didn't take care of herself. She would end up like her father.

* * *

Two days later, she was at Anteiku.

" _Ma chère_! Don't we look ravishing today?" Tsukiyama beamed.

Uh-oh. Her heart was rising like a champagne bubble again. It was such a fragile and pathetic hope for romance that Natsuki had.

As usual, Tsukiyama was charming. A permanent character trait. Though, he was in the same class as Rize. Why she attracted ghouls like them was beyond her. Shuu was as proper as a mutilated body bleeding through pristine white silk would be. He was...dangerous. Yet, classy. Attractive. An intoxicating mix.

She was wearing an ancient emerald green shawl. Her skirt was a pale gold, and she had wrapped a pink embroidered scarf around her neck to stave off the October chill. One could sat that she resembled a charming old cottage garden. Yet, she hardly felt like an actual being. Still, she could still adorn herself. Pretend for a while. Fashion was to be enjoyed, even by ghouls.

Her heart begged to be protected. To be reassured...

...from nothing at all.

"Oh, it's nothing special," she assured him.

He smirked. In answer, she couldn't resist fluttering her eyelashes at him. If he would just look closer and notice...

Her facade was perfect as the jewel that hung around her throat. But then, Tsukiyama had a facade as well. The seemingly perfect gentleman facade never failed to rattle her. He was like a shark skimming the depths for blood, and he had found her.  _Again_. A could-be snack. An avid yet distant admirer. Tsukiyama was like the moon. Distant and beautiful.

And, he never seemed to shine on her.

Still, she wondered if Shuu knew how to dance. She wondered if she would ever have the chance to find out.

But, as sure as she breathed, she knew that she was in style.

Soon enough, to her disappointment, Tsukiyama's gaze landed on someone else. Natsuki turned away in disappointment. She was sure that it was someone more...interesting. A future meal, perhaps. Even fellow ghouls were not safe around the gourmand.

Natsuki went to wait at her usual table. Alone. She had expected no different. Not really. In under a minute, a waitress loomed over her with a pen. The same waitress she always seemed to get.

"Same as usual?"

Natsuki turned away from her book to focus on her face. Touka wasn't even looking at her.

Each female had their own opinions about the other, but that was in the past. It would most likely never to be broached either. Especially, here and now.

"Yes, please."

Natsuki could feel her lips were moving, but she knew that Touka hadn't seen them; she was already moving on to another customer. He was an elderly gentleman with a little pig-tailed granddaughter. A  _ningen_ couple _._ Asn watched. She reminded her of the girl she had once known. Herself.

While observing them, she finished her coffee slow. She wouldn't bother to leave a tip. Money was precious at the moment. At times, Natsuki swore that Touka was her stalker too.

Suddenly, a whiff of spicy perfume rode the breeze, and it wasn't her own. She looked to behind her and saw another young woman with bright neon pink hair. A human. Good thing that Natsuki wasn't hungry.

Seized by impulse, Natsuki gazed up at the slit of a crescent moon riding the sky. It reminded her of Tsukiyama smiling at her. If only it was he himself actually smiling at her.

It was so like her necklace. Against her chest, a precious amethyst stone hung with an intricate silver moon. Her mother had given it to her the morning of sixteenth birthday right before she died. She clutched it in her hand like a magic medallion. Maybe it kept her safe.

 _Natsuki_. The moon,  _tsuki_ , was right there in her name as it was in Tsukiyama's name. They could be the moon couple. A regal moon king and his shimmering moon queen.

_Yeah. In her dreams..._

For a moment, she swore that specters of her past were walking along beside her, but there was no way to tell if they were friends or enemies.

Then, out of the blue, it happened. The night she had always been dreading.

"There's one!" a man barked.

A spotlight was immediately trained on her. In mere moments, the CCG were in hot pursuit. There were at least two doves on her heels; dirty doves that were far from pure.

_Oh, crap._

The light was hurting her eyes.

She didn't need this right now. How did they know? Was her face in the CCG's files? Apparently, it was. Probably along with her name.

_Why couldn't it be Rize instead of me?_

And just like that, her life changed in a moment. At least she was wearing boots instead of heels. That was a start.

So, Natsuki had to lead them on a chase. Her dancer's legs were strong. If they failed, she had her kagune. Both of them. The Rinkaku from her father and the Ukaku from her mother. Natsuki had always tried in vain to have both speed and tenacity. However, if she succeeded in escaping, there was no need to use it.

The ribbons of asphalt whizzed past her and spread out in all directions. By chance, Natsuki picked whatever route she would. It was like searching for the right loops of a thread that would unravel a tricky knot. The knot being the two investigators.

There was fork in the road, and she randomly scuffled right.

"Stop running and face justice!" the old wizened CCG agent behind her shouted.

His shaggy white hair blew around his ancient face. She was surprised that the old bastard could even keep up. His young dark-haired partner was at his side keeping pace.

Natsuki jogged on ahead and what Natsuki had expected to be a promising side street turned out to be dead-end. She was trapped now.

Natsuki bit her lip. Oh, she didn't want to die in this alley. Just not right now.

Motivated by sheer terror, she started searching anywhere and everywhere for some avenue of escape. She couldn't end up like her father and mother. Her family line would be destroyed unless there was any unknown cousins around.

And, by sheer divine providence, she looked down and saw a wide gap that disappeared under the street into the underground presumably to the sewers. If she hunched down low like a vermin, she could perhaps squeeze inside and hope to escape...

Natsuki didn't even have time to think about it. She just dropped down and started crawling.  _There_. Mission accomplished. The gap was indeed big enough.

As she moved, the pulsating of the blood pounding in her ears drowned out the barking shouts of the invesitgators. She needed to get out of here. That much was certain. She couldn't be seen wandering the streets.

Gradually, she dropped down into the darkness, and felt her scarf tear behind her. She grimaced at the loss of fabric. But, she couldn't worry about that now. At the moment, the raw stink of the sewers was assaulting her nostrils, and she couldn't concentrate.

Tentatively, she stood up. She could hear the rush of water somewhere else in the maze of tunnels. Reluctantly, Natsuki put one foot in front of the other. She would have to brave the sewers for safety. Light was scant. As she crept along further, she wondered if she should stay the night. To be honest, the prospect wasn't inviting after all. Still, she didn't want them to follow her back home...

 _Wait_.

Was there something moving in the shadows?

Soon enough, Natsuki realized that she wasn't alone. In the distance, a huge pale shape had his back to her. She knew that it was another ghoul before he even revealed his face. Slowly, he revolved around.

"You realize that you just brought them to me?" There was a wry humor in his tone, but it couldn't even begin to cover the violence buried there.

He glowered over her, and then she noticed how tall he was. He was...formidable. Like a polar bear. Or an ogre.

Her breath caught in her throat.  _That mask_. As he stepped into the light, she recognized him then as the  _Jason_. What was he even doing in the 20th Ward anyway? To kill her, apparently. Natsuki's luck had officially run dry.

 _Prepare to die_.

"You stupid little bitch," he hissed.


	2. Silken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To Natsuki's horror, Jason of the 13th Squad drags her to his home and meets Naki and Nico.

Title: Weightless

Author: Serpent at Sunset

Pairing: Yamori x OC x Tsukiyama

Rating: T

Fandom: Tokyo Ghoul

Genre: Angst/Romance

Word Count: 2,444

Summary: Some gardens bloom only at night in deep darkness, and someone has finally noticed Natsuki's bud... Yamori x OC x Tsukiyama

* * *

He was just still was looking at her silently, but even from a distance, she could feel the burn of his eyes. Languidly, he gazed her up and down without a word.

All at once, Natsuki felt so...violated. He better not have anything too specific on his mind...

She stood her ground and remained on her guard. At least she managed to keep standing upright and didn't end up crumpling on the ground in a heap.

He was already poised to attack; she needed to be prepared.

Automatically, her Ukaku unfurled from her shoulders. Her father had bequeathed it to her, and every time she fought, she hoped that she made him proud. What would he say now that she was so clearly outmatched? Run away?

He would never let her. She could tell from his stance.

Even from this distance, she swore that she watched him smirk beneath his mask. Curiously, he twisted his fingers only to crack a knuckle. Natsuki interpreted this as a warning. He was going to do something. His patience had come to an end

"Do you really think that you can take me on? Don't you even read the newspaper? Do you even know who I am?"

Natsuki scowled.

 _Duh_.

The mask was clue enough Yes. Natsuki was informed. He was Jason of the 13th Ward. She tried to read them every morning, and if she didn't have access to a paper, she read internet articles. But, why did she have to justify herself to him?

As she watched, his ragged and ruddy scaled Rinkaku lashed out. She took that opportunity to proudly display her own. Her mother's inheritance. She vowed to not show fear, even though he could probably smell it.

"A chimera, huh?" he scoffed. "Let me guess. You must think you're pretty special right?"

Now, he was openly mocking her, but she couldn't let him see any reaction. Instead, she bared her teeth at him with display with a display of sharply grinning lips. A slow sharp grin.

She ignored the insult as she had to keep her mind clear. It had to work quickly like a twinkling of ballet slipped feet.

"Special enough," she mused out loud.

It was a shame she couldn't see his face. She guessed that he was smiling. Sadistically. He then reached forward as if to grasp her between his fingers to squish her like a bug.

Like hell he would ever touch her.

Suddenly, there was the invasive sound of shouting and scuffling. The sound of footsteps echoed. Natsuki was instantly on alert. The investigators had  _found_  them. Persistent little bastards.

"Not here." Jason lunged forward and unceremoniously grabbed her forearm.

Her mouth opened. She  _wasn't_  his property. He had better understand that. She yanked back fiercely, but his grip was strong.

"Hey! Let me go!"

Jason's other hand struck at her face and grazed the edge of her chin in the process. Struggling would come to moot; he was already dragging her away.

Then, it registered to her that the two CCG investigators were both in hot pursuit. It would be a pain to be caught by them again, and Jason already wasn't taking any chances.

So, there was little choice but to keep her mouth shut as they traversed the stinking tunnels. The big ghoul obviously knew the map of the sewers well. In contrast, she didn't know a  _damned_  thing. She would have been hopelessly lost.

Suddenly, they stopped. The blackness loomed around them. Where there were, she couldn't know. It must be nightfall now. The moon was probably rising.

Well, time to make her getaway.

"Thank you very much, Jason-san." She bowed. "I will be leaving now." It was as if they had gone on a date

Natsuki turned to go away. It was getting late.

Suddenly, the powerful ghoul's hand lashed out and grasped her wrist. His grip was like steel.

"It's Yamori," he corrected. "Call me Yamori." It was an order.

Why would want to call him anything? She wanted to get away.

"...by the way, What do i get for this? Taking you from the CCG?" His tongue slid its away along his bottom lip like a miniature snake.

The  _ass_. Now, he expected something in return for his "generosity." Her trepidation was already building.

Natsuki raised an eye brow. "I don't know as I left my purse at home. A thank you?"

Within moments, Natsuki became aware that he didn't appreciate that when she found herself staring up at Jason from the floor below. He had just knocked her to ground with the force of a boulder. Instantly, there was a shoe planted on her chest.

"Okay girl, decide. Get up or stay down. Choose."

Natsuki was left scrabbling at his calf. He glowered down at her weakness in barely concealed pleasure.

The situation demanded that Natsuki should take care before the situation spiraled out of control. The bastard was on the very razor's edge of becoming violent. A fight could endanger her as he would probably win. As an added obstacle, it was just too dark to see. The odds were against her.

With effort, she managed to control the wild hammering of her heart. Natsuki stayed down. Instead of focusing on Jason's face, she stared dead ahead at the high ceiling and waited until he would be satisfied. How deep were they in the sewer?

He breathed loudly above her. She couldn't read what his expression was as he was still wearing the mask.

"So, you can be molded," he commented. "Good."

Natsuki wanted to whimper. Jason's words sounded so...wrong. Her stomach quivered.

Jason removed his foot and reached forward to draw her up to her feet. With his other hand, he removed his mask. With bright red eyes, he was watching her unease now with glee. She saw that Jason was blond with a broad square-jawed face. His features were vaguely reptilian. Then again, she did meet him in a sewer. It was hardly a surprise.

"Now, we're going home," he intoned.

"You're taking me to my house?" she was incredulous. Would it really be that easy?

"We're going  _home_ ," Yamori repeated tersely. The matter was settled to him.

Natsuki listened to him crack another knuckle somewhere in the darkness.

She knew that she had no other choice but to follow him for the moment. But, she would escape him later. It was a promise to herself.

And, for all tends and purposes they appeared quite normal on the street...give or take a few dirty spots on their clothes from the sewers.

Passing them in the other direction on the street strolled a woman bundled up in a red fur stole and a pleather bustier with matching tighters. Natsuki knew that she was staring at a prostitute, and the woman met her curious look with jealously. She probably assumed that she and Yamori were dating or married. He really did resemble a sturdy, stable businessman. Or a criminal. It all depended on a person's impression. Maybe an unusually empathetic person would find the fear on her face.

In truth, Natsuki envied  _her_. At least she was free. Or, was anyone truly free?

They walked in silence. Away from the bustling streets. Yamori would probably want a quiet place.

"We're almost there," he grunted. "Be...polite."

She almost told him to shove it right then and there, but thought better of it. Natsuki could only imagine what awaited her there in the death god's abode...

They were walking up a low hill and all too soon they were at the front door. Yamori pulled it open, and they automatically entered into an argument.

"Aniki! Nico is being mean again!" It was a planitive whine.

Her mind collapsed on itself when no exit could be found. It was why Natsuki swore that she was staring at a miniature version of Yamori. A blond youth similarly dressed in a white suit. He was glaring daggers at a well-dressed ghoul with sunglasses on his head.

Natsuki stared. Was this Yamori's brother? Could he even have one? Yamori was at least in his thirties, and this boy appeared around twenty. It was possible.

"Chill out, Nico. Can't you see I have brought a guest?" Yamori irritably waved him away from the other blond.

That got the offending ghoul's interest.

"Oh? And, who is this...guest?" Nico propped his chin on his hand and stared.

Natsuki shriveled under the glare of three pairs of eyes. It...was uncomfortable. Far worse than stage fright had been.

"That's right. Yamori turned to her. "What  _is_  your name?"

He acted so casual as if he hadn't just kidnapped her. She resisted the urge to scowl at him.

She knew that she should think of an alias. Natsuki had always liked the name Riko. Or Airi. Both contained the character "jasmine" in their wording, and jasmine was her favorite flower.

They were all looking at her. The light from the crystal chandeliers in the foyer were too bright. It was almost like an interrogation.

"Natsuki," she finally said. She forced the words up her throat.

Maybe this was all  _her_  doing. Rize. All of this could be an elaborate joke. Maybe if Natsuki waited, Rize would pop out of a dark corner and just start laughing. The renegade would probably be the type to have friends like these.

"Why are you so tense, honey?" Nico questioned. "Here, have some wine."

He offered his own glass as he inspected her. When she didn't react, he shrugged and took a swig of it.

It was only natural that Natsuki didn't take it. Why loosen up with one's life at stake? It wasn't logical. She also observed that he was a standing  _little_  too close to her. What she hoped was a discreet motion, she folded her arms across her chest so none of her cleavage showed.

He noticed her reaction and snorted.

"Don't get too excited. You're not my type. I'm only interested in this." His index finger brushed against the silver chain of her necklace. "And, what is this? Amethyst?"

The delicate ghoul was nosy.

It was all too much. Natsuki's cheeks burned. Over the past three hours, Natsuki twisted in so many directions like a blanket on a clothesline caught in the wind.

"Yes. It's an heirloom."

Her mother had intended as a gift, but now it was a painful memory of the very last time she ever saw her alive. Before the CCG had their way with her.

"Pretty, isn't it, Naki?" Nico asked.

Naki stared. "You're right, Nico. It's pretty, but Aniki has  _diamonds_. They glitter like stars." The blond youth was strangely smug. Especially with Yamori standing right there.

And indeed Yamori indeed seemed like the type. Vain. No one had better be thinking of stealing it, but then again, Natsuki wondered how she could take on three ghouls at once.

"Um..." she tried.

However, she quickly saw that Yamori's crew wouldn't listen. It was useless. The words wouldn't come.

"So, where are you going to put the young miss?" Nico asked.

Anywhere but in Yamori's room. He had hinted about her owing him. Well, it wouldn't be with her body. She would kill him first. Somehow.

"I could leave," Natsuki suggested. "I don't want to trouble you at all."

Natsuki motioned to turn away. Maybe they would let her leave. She was unimportant here and would be easily missed.

Suddenly, there was a sudden pressure around her upper arm. A crushing pressure.

"Don't be unfriendly. I brought you here." A grimace of a smile was on his lips.

"For what?"

He squinted at her. "Still deciding."

Right then, she just wanted to throw herself on the floor in frustration. Maybe they planned to eat her. Slowly.

"Come on." Yamori's voice was at her ear. "We don't want you wandering the house all night. Let me take you to a room."

Yamori's men were still watching her. She realized it was to see if she complied or not. If there would be a chance for more "entertainment." Well, they would go hungry. Natsuki allowed Yamori to take her arm. She would figure out things later.

The master of the house led her away up a short flight of steps and down through a dark hallway. At the very end, he opened a door at the very end. Appropriate quarters for a prisoner. It was as if it was meant to be hers.

"Good enough," he murmured over his shoulder before the door closed.

Though he didn't elaborate what was good enough: her behavior, the state of the bedroom, or the situation.

Immediately, she saw that the door was constructed of steel. There would be no breaking it easily. At the very least, she could inspect where she would be sleeping. The sheets and blankets were cerulean blue and silver.

Curiously, Natsuki brushed her fingertips against the fabric. It was as tender as silken clouds against an impossibly blue sprawling sky. But, Of course, they were dark clouds They would suit Jason fine. Dark clouds probably filled with lightning.

Yet, the surge of raw sensation annoyed her. No matter how pleasant it felt, she was still trapped. Pleasure for a prisoner. She wanted to demonstrate her displeasure at that fact by hurling the glass table against the wall. It would be nice to get some frustration out.

Oh, she could so easily smash it with her kagune. Her viny Rinkaku could demolish it to smithereens.

But, if she wrecked the room, Yamori would be sure to wreck  _her._  Also, the noise would bring everyone running. Natsuki craved quiet.

Natsuki was starting to tremble never had her power been completely taken from her. Not since her father died, and she was encouraged to stop dancing. No. She had to calm down. Natsuki's emotions couldn't control her.

Futilely, she started raking hands through her hair. It took everything that she had not to burst into sobs. It wasn't her might. Now, she was captured.

Yes, Natsuki had to calm down so that she could form a feasible plan. After all, time was ticking away. Like snow obscuring the ground, she would soon be too frozen to move.

Emotionally exhausted, she eyed the bed once more, but couldn't bear to lie in it. It would be too comfortable. She would be too lost in its fluffy depths to truly remain aware of her situation. Instead, she huddled by the bed and closed her eyes to wait for sleep.

What lay in store for her was a day of heavy adjustment...

If she had known, she would have taken the bed without hesitation.


	3. Forgotten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsuki reveals her talents to Yamori and company while Tsukiyama goes searching. Meanwhile, Rize schemes.

Title: Forgotten

Author: Serpent at Sunset

Pairing: Yamori x OC x Tsukiyama

Rating: T

Fandom: Tokyo Ghoul

Genre: Angst/Romance

Word Count: 1,643

Summary: Some gardens bloom only at night in deep darkness, and someone has finally noticed Natsuki's bud... Yamori x OC x Tsukiyama

Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Ghoul. Emily Dickinson owns the poem, "I held a jewel in my fingers."

* * *

Natsuki awoke to a horrible voice.

"Rise and shine, Sleeping Beauty," he hissed.

She was immediately aware that she had fallen asleep. Reluctantly, she looked up past pale white legs to see Yamori with his hands deep in his pockets.

She already knew that he expected her fear, and immediately she was displaying it. It was too late to hide the evidence, so his grin was uncomfortably wide. It was like staring into the mouth of a shark.

Ghouls had been known to eat other ghouls. Cannabalism was frowned upon but not unheard of.

Yamori...was intimidating. He was big as he towered over her by at least half a foot. However, since she was slumped on the ground, she may as well have been a toddler.

But, he was wrong. Natsuki had grudgingly watched and read fairy tales when she was but a girl. It was unanimous that princesses were human. Not a single ghoul wore a tiara. Still, she had always identified with the Little Mermaid. She wanted to be human too. At the end to the story, she is united with the love of her life and an impossible happiness after incomprehensible tragedy. Natsuki knew that she would never experience happiness again if she didn't get away.

"Now, come out here." He held out his hand. "We're going to decide what to do with you."

Natsuki was given the choice to take it or not. Still, against her nature, she decided to keep this friendly and meekly linked her hand with his. She growled in anger at herself.

The walked through the corridor and out to the living room. He stopped at a red velvet sofa.

"Sit," he ordered her.

She did so. The fabric was luxurious, and she sank right down into it. It was red as blood. Natsuki saw that Naki and Nico were already waiting. Waiting for the fool to make a fool of herself or worse. There were worse things that humiliation right now.

"Do you have any skills? Special talents?" Yamori asked suddenly.

She looked up at him cautiously. "Why?" 

His face became like stone. "I ask the questions."

"I can dance," she replied honestly.

Nico brought a hand up to his face. "Oh! I must see this."

"Let me see you dance," Yamori commanded.

Once more, she looked around the room for an appropriate exit, and of course, there were none. No magic carpet was going to appear here.

She scowled. "No music?"

Yamori growled. "I won't ask twice." He was losing patience.

Natsuki smiled and rose to her feet. She curtsied to her captor before she stood on  _en pointe_. She managed a pirouette even though she lacked the proper shoe. It was astounding that she could still stand on her tip toes after all these years.

Next, she sent herself into a wild dance like a lunatic swan. Anything would be enough to wow them. As long as she could feel it, she could perform. For the hell of it, she did some piqué turns before taking a break. Chest heaving, she waited for their approval. Or disapproval.

"You have  _some_  skill," Nico noted. "A regular Anna Pavlova."

It was nice to hear, but she wasn't fool enough to believe his words.

Yamori stared. "Can you use those moves to fight?"

"Yeah, a ballerina fighter!" Naki clapped his hands. "I'm pumped."

Yamori and Nico stared. Naki clammed up. Sometimes, Yamori's clone acted like a ten year old.

"I don't know as much as I should. I had to stop," Natsuki confessed.

"Why?" Yamori demanded.

She spoke barely above a whisper. "It was too human."

There. Painfully honest. Yet, there was a collective silence that hinted that everyone understood on a primal level. She actually felt unmasked.

"But, do you have an actual skill?"

Well, Natsuki personally thought that she was a great at cleaning, but what she said was:

"I can recite poetry."

She wanted to slap herself. Right across the face. Did she really want them to kill her? But, again, it wasn't a lie. Natsuki appreciated poetry.

"Well, let's hear it." Nico smirked.

She wondered if they regarded her as one would an animal performing a trick before they devoured her. She had to be alert.

It was hell keeping her voice calm. " _I held a jewel in my fingers and went to sleep. The day was warm, and winds were prosy. I said: t'will keep. I woke and chid my honest fingers. The gem was gone, and now an amethyst remembrance is all I own_. By Emily Dickinson."

"That was pretty." Yet, Naki's eyes held spite.

"Like your necklace?" guessed Nico.

Natsuki restrained the urge to clutch it protectively.

Great. Now, they would conspire to take it from her. Why couldn't she keep her mouth shut? Oh, right. Her life was at stake. Natsuki's nerves were a bit on edge.

"I like amethysts. And other purple things."

A big hint that proved that fact was her surname, " _Fuji_." Wisteria. The flower of perseverance and love.

"Do you like coffee?  _Can_  you make coffee?" Yamori queried.

Making coffee. Natsuki could handle coffee. She had been drinking it since she was four.

She was innocent. "Where's your coffee maker?"

"Nice try.  _Actual_  coffee. Made with a French press. Fancy shit."

Natsuki had heard the term, but had never seen or operated one. It was either instant for her, or she bought one at Anteiku.

"How do you use a French press?"

She knew that they would be detailing her new job. And, pathetically, she couldn't help but think of Tsukiyama at the mention of the word "French."

"Nico will teach you. Welcome to our home."

Yamori extended his hand. She realized that he wanted a handshake.

It was repulsive that she had to touch him twice. Natsuki could have refused, but there was no other choice here, was there?

Anteiku had actually offered her a job. A paying job. About now, she wished that she had taken it

Who knew what other dread and dirty tasks she would perform here.

What did he even want with her?

* * *

The bell stationed at the main door rung. Touka looked up and there was Tsukiyama again

She kept telling the old man to remove him, but he wouldn't. He never would. At Anteiku, all ghouls were accepted.

She saw that he was strutting right towards her. Purposefully. Touka resolved to look busy. What could he possibly want besides a beverage?

 _"Bonjour_. Have you seen Poetry girl by any chance?"

Touka raised her eyebrow. "Poetry girl?"

"The blonde one? Was Natsumi her name?"

" _Natsuki_ ," Touka corrected, "and personally, I thought she was a forbidding presence."

Touka grimaced. The coffee was sweeter in Touka's opinion.

"Ah, but serene flowers cover the most tragic graves."

Tsukiyama's face was so somber that even she wondered if he was pulling her leg or not. Was there something going on there?

"She could have helped us," Touka ground out. "At Anteiku."

"You're critical as usual, Touka," Tsukiyama teased. "Would you please tell me if she shows up?"

Touka was confused. What was with him all of a sudden?

"Of course," she answered. "Will do."

"In the meantime, I will visit her home. See if she's in."

Touka snorted that she had actually gave her his address. The girl must have been desperate.

She had always detected an infatuation there. Was it mutual now?

Tsukiyama was still staring at her. "Are you all right,  _mademoiselle_?"

"Forget about me," Touka advised him. "There's forty minutes of my shift left."

She hoped that he would so gladly. Touka was getting too steeped in a drama that wasn't even hers.

"Well,  _à bientôt_ , Touka-chan." Tsukiyama breezed away.

Touka was left with the regret. She could have joined Anteiku. They always tried to help wayward ghouls lonely or in need. Natsuki was a wayward ghoul; a fact that was evident to everyone except to herself.

The CCG could have gotten her. Perhaps she was heading to Cochlea. It served her right if she was. Natsuki didn't have many friends. In spite of Yoshimura himself offering her a place here once...or twice. Touka had always assumed that Princess Natsuki was just lazy.

Frowning, Touka started to wipe the counter down.

But, Touka was all too familiar with those.

After all, she couldn't even save her own brother.

* * *

The house was dark. It confirmed that there was no one home to receive him. No one was in any rush to answer his knock.

Ruffled, he combed a hand through his hair. Shuu already was aware that he was charming. No one was able to resist him, and no one would dare ignore him.

With a sigh, he applied his knuckles to the white wood one last time. The house was still silent. A sleeping beast. Natsuki wouldn't be unless she was a very deep sleeper.

Well, Tsukiyama was getting bored. He idly checked his watch. It was almost supper time.

Upon departing, he glanced over at the two iron benches waiting for warmth on the porch, but he didn't feel like waiting.

Perhaps Natsuki was with a friend. Maybe a personal friend...

Even he wasn't aware that at that moment that he was being watched by the curious eyes of Rize.

* * *

Some distance away, Rize was like a purple cheshire cat flattened against the ground. She watched Shuu roam around the property. She already knew that he wouldn't find anything. Perhaps he would assume that Natsuki had gone hunting. Maybe shopping?

She wondered how Natsuki was faring. Did she survive?

What had just happened last night was that The CCG received an anonymous call that a ghoul was in the area, and Natsuki had been right there in the street. The girl needed more wits, and Rize was more than happy to give her some.

After all, everybody needed a little excitement...

* * *

A/N: For the French vocabulary, en pointe means "on the tips of the toes," bonjour means "hello," mademoiselle means "miss," and à bientôt means "see you later." 


	4. Childish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsuki struggles with her new duties, and Yamori reveals his reason he has taken her "home." Rize takes a bath.

Title: Childish

Author: Serpent at Sunset

Pairing: Yamori x OC x Tsukiyama

Rating: T

Fandom: Tokyo Ghoul

Genre: Angst/Romance

Word Count: 1,594

Summary: Some gardens bloom only at night in deep darkness, and someone has finally noticed Natsuki's bud... Yamori x OC x Tsukiyama

Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Ghoul.

* * *

Natsuki was already angry at the damned French press. And Yamori was even angrier at  _her_. Really not a good development with so many angry people in the house.

Grimacing, he brought the cup up to his sneering lips. He drank, and his judgment was instantaneous.

"It's weak again," he almost sang.

Immediately, that earned her a crack across her face.

Natsuki didn't expect this "position" wouldn't come without a little abuse. Then again, she didn't even want to here, but she wanted to be dead even less. She would have to endure.

The slap reminded her of when she had first met him. He hadn't wasted any time in dominating that moment, so he knew that he did not like to be disappointed. For any reason.

"Make a better cup of coffee, or I'll think of more entertaining to do with you," he warned her.

Then, he was gone. Like a cloud passing over the land.

Natsuki surveyed the damage. She saw that he had left a crack in the now broken cup. Gingerly, she picked it up to throw it in the rubbish. She was sure that Yamori wouldn't miss it as she saw that he owned many china tea cups.

Naki had been watching her the slap had unaffected him. Big surprise. Natsuki guessed that Yamori was used to getting his way.

"So...you're like our mother?" Naki seemed confused

If she was the mother, Yamori was the big father. Natsuki grimaced.

"A servant, I would say," Nico murmured

Natsuki's hearing was excellent. She heard him.

"Neither," she said out loud. "I'm a prisoner."

"Yet, you're not begging us to help you?"

Natsuki's smile was thin. "I know better than that."

Nico understood. "Indeed."

What was she doing here? Yamori had never revealed the reason, and never would.

Seemingly bored, Naki walked away out of the room, but Nico remained behind. Watching her.

"Do you need some ice for your cheek?" he asked her mildly.

She shook her head. "No."

Yamori hadn't broke the skin. She would be fine. "Fuji" meant the wisteria vine. She would persevere.

"I'm sorry to have to ask, but  _where_  did you get that?" His gaze focused on her necklace.

"From my last gift to me. It was my sixteenth birthday."

"What about your father?"

She shrugged. "He died when I was seven. From a disease."

"A disease? Did he die from the flu?"

Natsuki really didn't want to think about it. "We never knew what it was."

"Hmm. Maybe he ate some bad meat."

How quickly others jumped to conclusions. She didn't elaborate on how her mother had cried for months, and how hard she seemed to get afterwards. How unreasonable.

"Do you have any others?" he asked suddenly. "Stones or jewelry?"

She did actually. Just no diamonds or anything of real value.

"A piece of moonstone, a round opal, and a rose quartz heart. Also, I have a silver chain, a peridot ring, and a turquoise bracelet. Collecting gems are a hobby of mine."

Why did she enjoy talking to him? Was it because he was showing interest? Was it a trap?

"Sounds nice. Yamori has a hobby too," Nico revealed.

Natsuki made a face. "I know he does. Murdering people."

She knew all about Jason of the the 13th Ward. She was probably in the 13th Ward right now.

Nico actually laughed. "Yes. Of course. Eventually, he does when he has had enough."

Natsuki was curious now. In her position, it didn't hurt to try to unravel Yamori.

"Enough of what?"

Nico chortled again. He even hid his delicate mouth.

"Of their screams."

Natsuki froze. She stopped cleaning.

"Yamori is a sadist?"

Nico remained quiet.

She had a revelation. "He tortures people," she added. Guessed.

However, all the same, she prayed that it wasn't true.

Nico nodded quickly. Oh. But, of course it was.

"Truly a master, he is." Nico licked his lips in appreciation.

Was that the real reason for picking her up? Entertainment? Hell, she better make the perfect cup of coffee, or else, she'd have blood leaking out of her.

She found the other ghoul's reaction odd, but Nico's fixations weren't her problem. Natsuki sighed. She had to try, or else would have to be punished again.

"Here, let me help." Nico walked towards the kitchen table. "I can handle this contraption. You need to use more coffee beans. It will make the coffee stronger."

"This is so old-fashioned," she complained. "There are coffee makers everywhere."

Yamori is our elder," Nico replied smootly. "And, between you and me, it's either his way or the highway

Natsuki suspected that it was her fault. She wasn't using enough coffee beans as she despised the labor that it took to ground them. It was the area where she really needed help.

"Well, you can pay me back later," Nico's smile vanished as quickly as it appeared. "Now, where's the coffee grinder?"

Now, Natsuki was intrigued. "What if Yamori catches you?" She was genuinely curious.

She could have sworn that he shivered.

"Then, I would need to be disciplined."

How perversely happy he sounded about that.

It occurred to Nastuki to inquire if they were in a relationship, but she kept her mouth firmly closed. She would reveal nothing about the nature of her thoughts.

The only key that would yield any of them would be pain.

* * *

It occurred to Rize to take a bath. She could use one after all. To hide the evidence.

if Tsukiyama caught a whiff of Natsuki's scent, he'd be tailing after her even though he couldn't prove anything. It was better to be safe than sorry. After all, Rize had many friends. Was that truly a crime?

Rize openly admired every supple curve of the genetic handiwork and at the raw beauty and strength that her Washuu blood had endowed her with. Her bloodline had many gifts. That fact was undeniable. Rize just hated the family itself, especially her father. No, this was a one-person party. She giggled to herself.

When she was at last satisfied with her appearance, she stepped into the warm water. The bath bomb that she had casually tossed in the tub was doing its job. She could still hear the foam still fizzing. For her.

Well, the bath was waiting.

When she sat down, sharp notes of freesia wafted up to her nose along with hints of rose. Rize wasn't really a fan of rose, but you couldn't have everything.

She could feel the lavender tinted water elevate around her shoulders. It was her little piece of paradise, and she wanted to luxuriate in it. Rize sighed in contentment as she surrendered and reclined fully into it. It was her time now.

Softly, she immersed her finger tip in the floral water. She lazily traced circles.

The best thing to stave off the cold was a warm body, but a hot bath water would just do as well. And, outside, autumn was well on its way. Summer's straw hat had blown away on a strong wind, and Autumn was putting it on its long somber cloak. Soon, snow would be in its hair. Then, fun time would be over. All one could do was drink a steaming cup of coffee to stave off the chill. Or blood.

Rize disliked winter. She preferred heat because that was when everything was truly alive. One didn't even need clothing.

Oh, poor Natsuki. Poor  _dumb_  Natsuki. She was undeniably good where books were concerned, but life wasn't intellectual. Life was about adventure. Danger. Passion. Death. was more of a critic than a reader.

She might have lost a friend, but Rize was satisfied. That was all that truly counted, wasn't it? Rize had to be at peace with herself at the end of the day.

But, no one truly knew what she  _truly_  wanted.

Perhaps only her cursed half-brother could guess.

* * *

She evaluated him with her head bent low. Well, to be honest, she was overreacting. He had  _barely_  hurt her. Still, she was careful around him. It was a good sign.

Yamori tipped the cup to his lips experimentally. The rich flavor curled around his tongue, and he near guzzled the mouthful. He was pleased.

"Better," Yamori growled.

The girl appeared relieved. She was starting to relax.

Yamori brought the brimming cup with him to drink in private. He closed to door of his office so that he could ruminate in private. Something that wasn't always possible in this nut house.

He knew that she was a ghoul that he had plucked from the sewer, but he didn't want to believe that fact. It wasn't because she was a fellow ghoul in need that he had helped her. His reason was purely selfish.

She could just thanked her lucky stars had made an impression on him, or he would be picking her off his teeth. With her hair bound and faraway light eyes, the resemblance was unmistakable. It was why she was still alive. She had looked innocent. Pure. Like  _her_.

All because she had an uncanny resemblance was to the woman who had given birth to him.

Somehow, he could just be content with the fact that his mother had made him his coffee.

Yamori clung to that thought as the air conditioning turned on. He would have to turn that damned thing off soon. It was going to be October tomorrow.  _October_. Shit.

Yamori took another sip. He hissed in annoyance.

That event would be happening in five days, and he had to make preparations...

* * *

A/N: Yamori's just a little...twisted. As is Rize. Freesia means "childish" in Hanakotoba, and I thought that it would be appropriate for Rize's state of mind.


	5. Queen of Wands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukiyama laments over his loss. Meanwhile, Yamori sets Natsuki up with Naki for an official event.

Title: Queen of Wands

Author: Serpent at Sunset

Pairing: Yamori x OC x Tsukiyama

Rating: T

Fandom: Tokyo Ghoul

Genre: Angst/Romance

Word Count: 2,055

Summary: Some gardens bloom only at night in deep darkness, and someone has finally noticed Natsuki's bud... Yamori x OC x Tsukiyama

Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Ghoul.

* * *

Tsukiyama stared into his coffee. It wasn't often that he felt frustration for something that he could not get. Something was seriously wrong. It was the eighth, no, the ninth day that he hadn't seen Natsumi-ah!-Natsuki. It was if she had disappeared.

Perhaps he had waited too long to reel her in. Maybe she was a free fish now drunk off the intoxication of the deep water.

Or, maybe he had been misreading her. It was possible that she just wanted to read a book. Tsukiyama could have been just a friend. Shuu, of course, wasn't content with casual relationships. He always wanted  _more_. He was a glutton.

After all, he had been preoccupied with Rize and look what at it had gotten him. She had declined his invitation to a gourmet meal. All but laughed in his face.

Now, he was drowning his sorrows at his favorite table. Two rejections in one week. His state of mind was more suitable for a blood wine than dark coffee, but all the same, he was  _thirsty_.

Too thirsty.

* * *

Tsukiyama looked...depressed. He must have lost a prize.

It was almost closing time, and Touka wanted to end her shift with little trouble.

However, she wasn't so lucky. As soon as she drew near, he poured out his troubles like a brook. Touka was now soaked in them.

"She was a local, wasn't she?" Tsukiyama looked up.

"Ghouls come and go," Touka tried to explain. "She could have moved on by now. Maybe she moved to another ward."

Touka would argue that Natsuki wasn't the type, but Touka didn't like to make assumptions. People changed like the leaves on the trees sometimes. Sometimes, they were green with soft edges. Sometimes, the soft edges became sharp. Other times, they turned red or blew away in the wind leaving only bare branches behind. Touka knew many barren people with no leaves. People were unpredictable.

In Touka's view, Natsuki had been graced with the tiniest of buds. Maybe they would never blossom, or perhaps they would in a different ward. Natsuki always seemed...trapped here. But, she wasn't a therapist.

Tsukiyama began shaking his head. "I'm never going to know, Touka-chan."

"Know what?"

"I'll never get to know what she tasted like."

That was a response she had never expected to get.

Touka got red in the face. "What's wrong with you?"

Tsukiyama giggled into his hands even though he was still crestfallen.

"Forgive me, Touka-chan. I'm just being me. "

With a huff, she sized her serving tray and stomped back to the kitchen. The swinging doors slammed behind her. There. Sanctuary. But, she wasn't alone. Yomo was waiting for her.

"Did he admit it yet?"

Not quite, but Tsukiyama had revealed something. Still, it was about the topic they suspected.

"Yes, but somehow, it's not reassuring."

Yomo was gruff. "It's not our business. After all, she could be taking an extended vacation criminal underworld. We don't need to attract that here."

Touka realized that they made a good match. Yomo was always thinking ahead, and Touka appreciated his company. He was a good coworker.

There had always been the risk of that. Here, Natsuki could she have stayed clean, or maybe have even gone to university. If she could pay it herself, of course. Touka wasn't that generous.

Yomo placed a hand on her shoulder. "It doesn't pay to dwell on she'll be back...or not."

She shook her head. "We have no control over these things. Well, I guess I should check on Tsukiyama."

They had no control over Tsukiyama either. Maybe she should mention to Yoshimura that babysitter wasn't part of the job description.

Reluctantly, they went back out to the main dining room and found that Tsukiyama was gone. All that was left at his table was a solitary cup.

"Shit," Touka swore. "Where the hell did he go?"

"Leave it." Yomo's voice was gentle. "He'll do what he does. Maybe he'll find her."

Touka was neutral about the matter. She had her own problems...

* * *

"Ya need a date, Naki."

Naki crossed his arms. "I don't even want to go."

Then, Yamori tried to cajole him. At least he cared for someone.

"There'll be high society people there, Naki. The cream of the crop. You  _need_  to go. I'm not asking either, and if you go alone, you'll look like a loser."

"But, I have you, aniki!" he tried to empathize.

Natsuki could swore that his eyes were starting to tear. Trying in vain not to stare, she sipped more coffee. She had to admit that it wasn't that bad after Nico had educated her. She had tahakned him, but she suspected that he didn't even hear her.

"No," Yamori laughed. "Not me, kid. A piece of eye candy, Naki A young sweet thing someone your age. Like..."

Natsuki already knew what he was going to say and crouched down low. In fact, she wanted to hide behind the sofa or slink out the room entirely. But, it was too late to couldn't evade him.

Already, his ruby red eyes focused on her. "And, what are your plans for tomorrow, girl?"

"Uh, mopping the kitchen floor?"

He rolled his eyes. "Instead of doing that, why don't you prove yourself? You have a perfect opportunity here."

Natsuki feigned innocence. "Oh? Do you want me to do something?"

Yamori glared. "Read my mind."

She started into his eyes and fought the urge to run. "You want me to be Naki's date."

Yamori nodded. "Smart girl."

Natsuki notcied that Yamori wouldn't even say her name. She didn't know if he forgot it, or it was simply too unimportant to speak. After all, she was merely a waitress and maid.

Naki's mouth dropped open. "Her? You want me to date mom?"

Yamori sighed. he palmed his hand over his face as a long suffering parent would. Natsuki would have smiled if she could have gotten away with it. Watching Yamori and Naki together was amusing. She could tell that they cared about each other.

"To  _accompany_  her, Naki."

"But, she's old!"

Natsuki scoffed. In her defense, she wasn't that old. She had only turned twenty-one on July 15.

"But, Yamori, I have nothing to wear," she reasoned.

Yamori's answered with a smug smirk."Who do you think you're talking to? We have  _everything._ "

Well, that was promising. Though, he didn't elaborate on what exactly they had or who "we" were.

Natsuki's couldn't sleep that night. Instead, she held the overstuffed pillow close and held it against herself.

She was getting too used to this white and blue bedroom. She wanted to see the  _real_  sky. She wanted to see the moon again. And also, she wanted to escape into the night air. Yet, it was next to impossible to break the kagune steel door down. Even if she did, her escape would be rectified.

Natsuki didn't have any other option but to wait for Yamori's arrival. She saw upon entry that he was carrying a garment. She guessed what it was from sight alone.

"Here. Your dress."

He laid it on the bed. The dress was red with an audacious black bow. Natsuki didn't like it. It was too matronly. Too dark.

She looked at him. "You don't have pink?"

Pink and purple were her favorite colors.

" _Pink_?" he spat out. "This is a white tie affair. I know what to wear and not to wear. I know because I've been to them. Have you?"

The words was a challenge. Natsuki instantly became meek and deigned to say nothing as she didn't want the older ghoul to blow a fuse and take it out on her. Her body and mind had to fit to change her situation.

"All right, little missy, get dressed. Have some fire like the spirit like you showed me in that godforsaken sewer when we met, or I will mutilate you. No one  _ever_  makes me look bad."

She frowned. He really was taking it too seriously. He took  _everything_  too seriously.

The door was slammed shut behind him, but it was left unlocked. Natsuki realized that he couldn't have forgotten. No, he left it open this time. Was it to test her? Maybe she should  _run_.

But...how far would she get before they noticed? What if the front door was secured too?

No. She would think of something else.

Narrowing her eyes, she walked to the bathroom and showered. She put on the dress before leaving. By the time she had set the blowdrying against the ends of her haid, she was overcome.

_Save me._

Reluctantly, she emerged from the bathroom. She was automatically spotted. Oh. It was Nico. The nice one, or so she thought at the moment.

Nico nodded his head. "Very nice."

Yamori was there too. And, he was critical.

"Can't you put anything on your face? Brighten it up, would you?"

Natsuki was offended. Her face didn't need color. There were many days that she got away with pink or nude lip gloss. Also...how? Her cosmetics drawer was at home.

"Here, use mine." Nico then held out his hand.

On his palm, she could see that he had a lipstick, concealer, mascara, and a choice of three eye shadows.

She became a little flustered over this sudden concern for her though she was well aware he was only doing it to please his boss.

Her fingers trembled when she took the items.

"You're welcome."

Natsuki glanced at him. "Sure. Thank you."

Ordinarily, she would never use all four, but it was a special event; a special event that she was demanded to attend. If all were given to her, they must have wanted her to use all of them.

Lurking behind her was Yamori. "We don't have all day," he hissed. "The finished product, please."

With haste, she hurried to the bathroom and spread the burgundy lipstick over her lips. It was so dark it was as if she had been caught eating something publicly. She knew fashion, but this suit her style. With a sigh, she gazed at her choices of eye shadow. Silver, gold, or lilac. What would Yamori like?

No, screw him.

She chose the lilac as it would highlighted her necklace. The sparks of purple fire around her eyes and neck complimented the crimson dress.

Natsuki pouted her lips in front of the mirror. She was ready...but not to charm and flirt. She couldn't summon charm on command. Not like some ghouls.

She also noticed in hindsight that she matched Yamori. She had noticed that Yamori wore blood red shirt and a light purple tie with red designs.

Natsuki was a suspicious person, but sometimes, it paid. Sometimes, she was right.

Naki wasn't a cover story, was he?

So, she would be Naki's date or Yamori's date. One of the other. Either way, tonight was going to be  _hell_.

Well, she could always prolong powdering her nose. She waited for three minutes fighting to regain her composure when someone began rapping at the door.

" _Hurry_  up, woman!" Yamori bellowed.

* * *

The mask maker sighed. He already knew that he was spreading himself too thin, but what could be done? Life had gotten busy. Again. Not that he minded it.

Uta clapped some drying latex from his hands.

Every time there an "official" event, work exploded. Sometimes, the elite ghouls wanted a new mask for a special event just for the night The requests were frowned upon as there could be security issues, but some ghouls couldn't care less, particularly the elite stock. As a member of the Clowns, there was always a certain disregard for the rules. Still, there were enough orders. Eight to be exact. Vanity was reason enough for more requests.

Even though the Clowns weren't hosting this party. No, this was the Aogiri Tree. Horrors.

The good parties were for big wigs, and they weren't alley affairs or humble coffee shops. Though information about them were hushed for the sake of the doves, it was common knowledge for those in the know. There would be another event for Halloween.

It was all so much  _drama_. Uta honestly preferred to just stay quiet and create products of artistry for a necessary use. He liked to help the community

However, he wasn't allowed that luxury. His presence was required tonight.

* * *

A/N: As for the title of this chapter, the Queen of Wands is a queen associated with the element of fire. Natsuki feels like she may be going into battle, and it corresponds to the red of her dress.


	6. Soot and Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsuki, Yamori, and Naki arrives at the party which turns out to be ball. Natsuki dances with the wrong person, and Yamori gets threatened.

Title: Soot and Fire

Author: Serpent at Sunset

Pairing: Yamori x OC x Tsukiyama

Rating: T

Fandom: Tokyo Ghoul

Genre: Angst/Romance

Word Count: 1,948

Summary: Some gardens bloom only at night in deep darkness, and someone has finally noticed Natsuki's bud... Yamori x OC x Tsukiyama

Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Ghoul.

* * *

Of course, he was sitting next to her in the limo, and in her opinion, he was a little too close to her little reason to tell him to move. He owned everything, so that would never do. At the moment, she was little more than a possession. A piece of eye candy, he had said.

As it turned out, Natskui didn't need blush. The anger put more than enough color in her cheeks.

She gazed around the back of the limo and noticed a bottle sticking up in the air in front of her. She sighed. Did all anyone do was drink around here?

Boredly, she then tried to look out the window and was greeted with tinted glass. It wasn't fair. She wanted to feel air. Feel  _freedom_.

And, before she could stop herself, her finger was moving to roll the window down.

Yamori seized her upper arm. "Don't."

Even that pleasure was taken away from her. Yamori sure knew how to suck the fun out of everything.

When the door at last opened, Natsuki scurried out and breathed in deep. The sky was as dark as ink. A proud golden crescent moon was rising, and she wanted to reach out and touch it with her fingers.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Yamori interrupted her moment.

He was referring to her mask. She had left it on the car seat.

Natsuki had been bequeathed a mask though a utilitarian mask. Since this was a "proper" event. She hadn't even wanted one, but Yamori had basically thrown at her when she had left the bathroom.

She retrieved it and slid it on after admiring the night a bit more. It was allowed since now Yamori was preoccupied with Naki. Nico had "other business" and wouldn't be attending. Lucky bastard.

Maybe she would just keep the mask on all night. No one would see her face. Wait, that was the opposite of what she wanted, right? She needed to be  _seen_. Maybe someone would recognize her and help.

Despite her timidity and reluctance to be present, their group appeared to be steady and sure as they approached the entrance. Jason and his mask attracted more than one stare. Natsuki could smell that party favors were being served, but she wasn't hungry. Not for flesh. Gourmet coffee was also being served along with liquor. What more could a ghoul desire?

The bronze marble floor clicked under her black heels. Natsuki realized that there was a dance floor some distance away occupied by two or three whirling couples. She could see that the room was wide and long. Long blue curtains in the French windows provided privacy. Blue lights also shot up the back walls between each architectural pillar. A sophisticated place indeed. Natsuki wondered just exactly who was paying for this party. Yamori?

Speaking of which...

"Maybe you would like to take your escort to dance, Naki." Yamori suggested.

Natsuki wanted to rip into him with her teeth. She despised that word "escort. She wasn't that kind of girl.

"Can I take this off first?" Naki tugged at his mask.

Yamori relented. Around them, other ghouls were discarding their masks, but others wished to remain anonymous. So as not to miss her opportunity, Natsuki swept her mask off too.

Naki and Natsuki stood side by side. She noticed that his suit was a navy blue. Yamori must have picked it out for him.

"Well?" Jason goaded.

Natsuki actually knew how to dance, and it was it turned out, she could actually teach Naki. The boy had two left feet. She corrected him as gently as she could, but he didn't seem to notice. Maybe, around now, she needed a drink. They were only on the floor for a few minutes before Naki let go.

"There! Was that fun?" Naki was beaming.

Natsuki nodded. She couldn't really say anything else.

"My turn now," Yamori announced suddenly.

Even Naki seemed surprised. "Big bro?"

_Was he serious?_

Yamori's stride was full of purpose as he crossed the room towards her. With a smirk, he offered his meaty hand. Grudgingly, she took it.

She supposed that he reasoned he had saved her life, so she owed him a dance.

As expected, it was like dancing with a thick tree. Natsuki would have to be willowy and lithe. A slender vine could overtake the strongest boulder. It all depended on ingenuity.

Still, she had no idea he could dance this well. His timing wasn't bad, and he even possessed some rhythm. It was a classic waltz, nothing fancy. He was even better than Naki.

Maybe...Yamori liked to dance? Was it a hidden passion? Perhaps Yamori was the type that possessed many hidden desires. Maybe that was why he was such a "ray of sunshine."

Someone clapped as the big ghoul spun her around in a circle. Natsuki hadn't been expecting it. Another chuckled when they saw her surprise. They were surrounded by clowns after all, and they obviously found this more than amusing...

* * *

Nimura watched from afar. The woman moved about like a flickering flame.

Well, he definitely hadn't seen her before. She wasn't a social climbing opportunist because, after all, he knew them all.

She had  _grace_. He noticed it as soon as she moved. Hell, she could even make the white gorilla look good. No small feat.

Well, he would serve his purpose when the time came. As for the moment...a taste couldn't hurt.

Like taking a lick of a grape lollipop and throwing it on the ground

There was no harm at all, really. It was just a free sample...

Just a lick.

* * *

Yamori held her brutally close. It eventually registered that his nose was buried in her hair. Well, he would be able to recognize the scent of the shampoo. It was his.

And, suddenly, just like that, he released her. They had been untangled from each other. Thank God.

"I want to get a drink," Yamori announced immediately afterwards.

Then, he walked away from her.  _Finally_.

Should she be insulted? She decided not to be. Maybe they both needed one.

Natsuki stood there alone on the dance floor. She shook out her dress to measure if anyone was watching her. They weren't. Naki was nowhere to be found as well. Well, he was probably on his way to find Yamori.

So...there was an actual breach in security. She could get  _away_ now.

Natsuki noticed that her heart was beating fast. It was now or never. All she had to do was follow the night wind to the doors.

"May I have this dance?" an unfamiliar voice asked.

...and, just like that, her route of escape had been cut off. It had to be this moment. Maybe Natsuki was just unlucky.

Startled, Natsuki noticed that the gentleman had a clown mask complete with a rubber nose. She watched him as he bowed to her. In spite of the situation, she stifled a giggle behind her fist. The mask was...silly.

Though she was surrounded by clowns, this was the first time encountered one. Should she be concerned?

What could she do? Refuse? That would just draw attention to herself.

She had to get some tension out of her some way. It might as well be through dancing. Violence would be out of the question here.

She curtiesed. "Certainly, sir."

From first contact, her dance partner knew all too well what he was doing. Within a few moments, they became engaged in a foxtrot. He began to laugh, and Natsuki had the abrupt feeling that she was in a fragile spider's web. It was shimmering around her. If only she could see his face. She could see from the back that his hair was a long glossy black.

 _Help me_.

The temptation taunted her to tell him everything, but why would he care?

Suddenly, the simple dance turned into a tango. He changed the rhythm and started charging towards her while revealing his fancy footwork. Natsuki was momentarily confused, but when he grabbed hold of her hand and smoothly led through the steps, reality shifted. He was springy and full of life. Full of...freedom. She could feel it. Natsuki was starting to smile from pure joy and elation. Then, he threw her head back.

 _Ecstasy_.

A strange pair they made: a mysterious masked man and a wisteria fairy.

Natsuki was breathing hard when he let go.

"Thank you, my lady." His voice was husky.

He traipsed away, and Natsuki felt a huge force loom over her. It was as heavy as a planet. She already knew who it was without turning.

"I never knew that you would be such a floozy," Yamori hissed.

"He asked me to dance-" Natsuki started.

_When the hell did he claim ownership of her?_

He glared at her with his fire red and soot ghoul eyes. "I don't care."

The conversation had ended, but Natsuki was resolute.

"I had no reason to refuse  _him_!" she tried to explain

He should have clarified that she should reject any prospective partners. Maybe he just wanted to see her screw up. Well, he probably had a laundry list of things she wasn't allowed to do, but he would reveal them at his leisure.

"You'll see when we get home," his breath ghosted into her ear

He was threatening her, and he knew that he would most likely make good on it. It sounded like a dread promise. She shivered as her stomach warped around itself like a black hole did. What was he going to do? Chain her to the radiator and beat her?

Was Yamori...jealous? Had she unknowingly disrespected Naki was this what this was about? So many questions that she didn't have an answer for.

Why couldn't she just have a little fun at a  _party_? It wasn't too much to ask for. A party that she had been dragged to.

"We're going to dance again," he growled, "and I'm not going to a gentleman about it."

He brutally grabbed her by the wrist, and she was forced to move with him or be toppled over by pure force. She gazed into his eyes and saw murder. Now, she was starting to get nervous.

Yamori's feet were quick, and the waltz was frantic. Natsuki had to struggle to keep up, or else she would just become a heap on the floor. She noticed that everyone else was keeping their distance.

With misty eyes, she hid her face against his lapel. Some would misinterpret the gesture as submission, but in reality, she was just tired. She wanted this party to be  _over_.

There would be little reason to leave her alone now. Yamori had it out for now.

Damn that clown. It was almost like he knew that he was deliberately inconveniencing her.

And, Natsuki would never know who he was.

* * *

Uta sipped his drink by the bar. He had been watching the subtle breakdown between Jason and the female. A lovers' spat? He couldn't say.

Also, hadn't he seen her somewhere before?

He was  _sure_  that he had seen her in his shop. She had browsed around and had asked many questions without buying anything. It had rankled him, but he had hidden it with a cool smile.

He hadn't known her as the type to hang around the Aogiri Tree. She didn't know what she had gotten into, or maybe she had now.

Still, it was wise to keep his mouth shut if he didn't want Yamori nosing around his door. One had to pick his battles in life. Life could turn cruel in an instant.

And, it didn't matter how well prepared you were for it either.


	7. Gambit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamori reveals his "hobby" to Natsuki, and gets vicious.

Title: Gambit

Author: Serpent at Sunset

Pairing: Yamori x OC x Tsukiyama

Rating: T

Fandom: Tokyo Ghoul

Genre: Angst/Romance

Word Count: 2,370

Summary: Some gardens bloom only at night in deep darkness, and someone has finally noticed Natsuki's bud... Yamori x OC x Tsukiyama

Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Ghoul.

* * *

Of course, Naki didn't want to leave right away. It was just her luck. It seemed that "all that dancing" had given him an appetite.

Though, Natsuki shouldn't care. All prospects of having a decent night had vanished along with the masked man. It was all her fault. She had failed Yamori's test. Now, she would be judged.

Presently, she had to suffer at a clear circular glass table and watch Naki eat. In all truth, she wanted to turn into a pane of glass herself.

Yamori was at her ear in minutes. " _Get_  something. This is a party. Are you on a diet?"

Natsuki could see her reflection in the table below her. She refused to look at him.

Yamori eyed her. " _Now_."

Natsuki dragged herself to her feet.

"Big bro is taking care of you!" Naki reported brightly. "I guess you're becoming a part of our family."

It was a good thing that she was walking away from him, or she might have laughed in his face.

With Yamori still staring at her from the table, she selected a few finger foods-literally-and was going for a tiny cup of espresso, but instead selected a full glass of blood wine. She would most likely need it at some point tonight.

She immediately began to gobbled down the food upon sitting. Yamori was still staring at her, and he didn't miss a moment even when she swallowed.

Of course, after they rested a bit, Naki wanted to dance again. Natsuki had to surrender to his request. Then, it was time to leave. Yamori's orders. Maybe he was tired, or maybe he couldn't wait to deal with her.

As soon as she slid into the backseat, she just began to laugh. And laugh. It was the first peal of insanity. It had been percolating, but now it was gushing out. She wondered if she was becoming as insane as him. She also wondered if she could stop.

Then again, her life was in sliding into the abyss, and she couldn't stop that.

It was all a game, wasn't it? A game that she was playing with herself. A game that she would lose.

She was still smirking when he entered the limousine. Natsuki had to hold it together, or else risk the accusation of mocking him.

"Are you ready?" Yamori asked suddenly. He was looking out the tinted window.

His words confused her. "Ready for what?"

He snapped his head towards her. "For your  _punishment_."

Whatever awaited her, it certainly wouldn't be funny. She could feel the effects of the wine begin to ebb away like an ocean wave. She clenched her hand into a fist when the car stopped. She was ready. She was prepared. For anything.

Or, so she lied to herself.

The limousine began to move.

Nico was waiting for them at home. He held a mixed drink in his hand.

"Hi, all. Did you have fun? Meet anyone interesting?"

Natsuki had, but she had the feeling her admission wouldn't be welcome.

Natsuki felt a firm pressure around her bicep.

"I need to speak to the woman."

Yamori didn't even look back when he literally ran off with her. Through the living room, down two corridors, and down a flight of steps.  _The basement_. Of course. Her life was going down after all.

They stopped in front of a secure door.

"You might be...shocked." he warned her.

"I'm sure I will be," Natsuki murmured.

Natsuki had no idea of he heard her or not, but she knew that he could hear her heavy breaths. Yamori was frightening her to death. What the hell could be hiding behind this door?

He unlocked the door with the keypad. 1-2-8-3-1-5. What the numbers stood for, she didn't know.

As soon as it opened, he shoved her through roughly, and she ended up on the ground.  _Psychopath_. She groaned before she got up and dusted her dress off. Natsuki wondered if she should bother. He might just knock her down again.

The first thing that registered was a chair that stood out like a solitary island. Heavy chair chains dangled from it. Below her feet, the floor was a sea of black and white squares. It succinctly reminded her of Yamori's checkered psyche. The white was dangerous fire and maybe black was safe, or was the black his darkness and white was whatever goodness remained inside him? Natsuki wasn't sure. She was a dancer, not a psychiatrist.

Natsuki stood frozen in place as it slowly dawned on her was this place was. This place was...wrong. The air echoed around her. It was too heavy. She heard Yamori's foot steps clicking as he moved slowly towards her.

"Are you afraid?" he asked her almost gently.

Natsuki didn't let her guard down. He was going to try something.

"Should I be?" she retorted.

Before she even realized it, he had pressed her against the wall before slamming his fist against it.  _Boom_. Natsuki swore that the foundation of the house shook. She was surprised that he hadn't punched a hole in it. If she wasn't careful, the next thing struck would be her face.

" _Yes_!" he raged.

 _Shit_.

He was on the verge. The verge of mindless destruction.

"Then I am," she replied almost automatically.

She had always been prepared to fight him. Natsuki had even been contemplating it back in the sewer before everything had went wrong, but she could see right now how that fight would have ended up: thrown to the ground and most likely cannibalized. She could already feel that he was stronger than her. Natsuki couldn't loosen his grip on her.

"Good," he replied with approval. "Do you like it? It's not like the ballroom, but I created this place myself."

"And...w-w-what is this place?" She was literally fighting for breath. He was practically looming over her.

His smile was slow and wicked. "Welcome to my hobby room. It's not done. I'm still...decorating."

The term "torture chamber" was more accurate. The smell of antiseptic lingered in her nostrils. This place must have been cleaned often. It was obviously moderately or heavily used.

"I have a bigger room elsewhere, but this is what I must use here."

"Torture is entertainment?" she retorted. "A hobby?"

Yamori threw back his head and just laughed. She wondered if he was even listening to her as she remained pinned against the wall like a red and black butterfly.

"I thought that you would like it. Seems that I was wrong. I keep getting the feeling that you're the type of girl someone has to impress. Guess you need a fancy asshole. Like at that damned party."

Well, Yamori had the "asshole" part right. Still, Natsuki was aware that this conversation was going into dangerous territory.

Natsuki looked down. "There  _was_  someone that I was interested in."

 _A lifetime ago_.

"Too bad for him." Yamori was bemused. "I  _knew_  that you had a shining prince somewhere. Probably want him to save you right now. Tell me, who is he? I might know him."

She shook her head. Yamori wasn't worthy of that information.

"You know that i can make you tell me anything," Yamori snarled. "You can believe me on that point. Shall I demonstrate? I bet you'd last only twenty minutes."

It was almost like pillow talk. In Yamori's case, pain was probably equivalent to sex. His eyes burned red. The ghoul inside him was rising.

Natsuki closed her eyes. "Tsukiyama Shuu."

And so the secret was out. To someone like Yamori. Her heart moaned in betrayal. Natsuki only felt the deepest shame for herself. But, it was the truth, and that was all Yamori wanted to hear.

Not missing a beat, he sidled up behind her shoulder. All Natsuki could hear was the echo of the her own breathing.

"Who's that asshole?" he snarled. "Oh, right, I think I know. That gourmand. Do you think he's out there looking for you? Huh?  _Huh_?"

He was starting to get aggressive. She wanted to reply, but she knew that her voice would fail her. Yet, she had to respond. She swallowed hard.

"No," she managed.

Now, Natsuki could finally saw the truth like the moon before it was hidden behind a cloud. After a minute or two, one had to doubt if it was even there at all. Had Tsukiyama ever returned her interest?

No, she decided at last. Even if she had decided too late.

"He doesn't even know that I'm alive," she confessed in a whisper.

"And, you're here alone now," Yamori informed her. "Lover boy isn't here, is he?"

Yamori was just...overwhelming. She turned her gaze away. She wondered if Tsukiyama could even take on Yamori. He probably could. He was far more spry on his feet and more delicate. Yamori would trip over his own feet just trying to throw a swing at him.

Out of curiosity, she dared to cast a glace at a dark table nearby sticking out from the shadows, and could feel her blood start to curdle the dark table. The surface was covered with implements designed to cut, pierce, and stab. The pliers in particular gleamed. Natsuki was sure that the big ghoul polished them himself until they shone. He noticed where she was looking.

"Now, I could just stash you there and make you ruminate over a few things...

All she could do was pray that he would change his mind. If he didn't, her blood would be staining his immaculate tools.

"...but Naki would wonder what happened to you." He suddenly grabbed her cheek and inspected her.

Sh caught his gaze and almost trembled. No, she couldn't fall apart now. She had to be like steel. However, with enough force, even steel could break.

 _Twisted_. Yamori was twisted. But, then, he might would consider that a compliment.

"See...Naki's taken a liking to you."

Natsuki was all too aware that she was trapped between his powerful arms. Trapped against the wall, she followed him with her eyes and watched as he licked his lips. As she watched, he dropped himself to her height. He really was as big as a mountain.

"He likes the idea of having a 'mother', and I don't like denying my boy what he likes or wants."

Yamori lingered on that word, and Natsuki watched the thoughts lurking behind his eyes. She couldn't discern them.

Well, she would take the challenge. Natsuki wasn't going anywhere. She would make herself cozy here like a cat in a patch of sunlight.

There was no room hoping and wishing and praying for rescue. No one could guess where she was let alone Tsukiyama. This was where she lived now. Unless Yamori changed his mind.

"Come on. It's time to go to bed."

She wondered if he was going to carry here there himself, but thankfully, he didn't. Not that she could have stopped him if he would have chosen to.

As usual, Naki was full of questions when they returned.

"Where were you? Is mom all right?"

"Natsuki isn't your-" Yamori started.

Naki stared.

Yamori sighed. "She's fine. We just needed to talk, my boy."

So, Yamori didn't want to deflate his hopes in any way. To survive, she could always play up to Naki. After all, who could blame her?

Finally, Yamori left her in peace in her room. The door had even been left open. It was a mental game. Trying to escape would be cowardice. If he let her succeed that is...

Though sheer force of will, she remained in bed with her breath ruffling the sheets.

There was no better option, or so she told herself. She would never walk Tokyo again safely with the promise of Yamori around every corner if he pursued her.

Was it truly better to leave her old life behind? And if she did, could she ever return to it?

Natsuki turned over in bed to stare at the wall.

* * *

That went well in Yamori's opinion.

Those wide doe eyes were probably all an act, but what mattered is that he had her where she wanted him. Sometimes, you didn't need physical bonds to mentally trap someone.

If he was still unhappy, she would be in his chair right this moment. Well, that opportunity would always exist in the future.

He had let her go almost as an act of mercy. She had better not disappoint him. Even he had no idea how this would develop. That's what excited him the most. So far, she was doing well. Natsuki knew better than to test him. She was a woman that knew her place. He wondered who had raised her so well. Perhaps herself.

As much as he had wanted her out crying out from the ministrations of his tools, he could stand waiting. She could prove her loyalty, and he could see with his own eyes if she was even worth being a subordinate. It might be nice having a secretary.

He already knew that he would be all she would be thinking about tonight. How the mind of the prey worked was an infinite fascination for the predator...

Yes, this would be a a lesson in control. After all, he was testing her. He wondered if she would pick up on that, or if she already had.

Amongst his thoughts, he listened to the silence. It haunted him Yamori liked to hear voices. Quiet made him feel...abandoned. Some classical music or even just a few screams worked just as well. He had always had a desire for...appreciation. It had started with his mother, but now he demanded it from everyone that crossed his path. Whether they wanted to give it or not.

He bent his fingers until he head the knuckle crack. The sound echoed off the walls. There.  _Better_.

He couldn't help but wonder if she would ever ask why he was the way he was. How he would love to entertain her. Could he expect sympathy? If she wanted to try to figure him out, she would have to bring it to the surface at her own peril.

Soon, he would know if she desired the chase as much as he did...


	8. Tricks and Treats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsuki gets tipsy, and Shuu gets a new lead. Rize is no help.

Title: Tricks and Treats

Author: Serpent at Sunset

Pairing: Yamori x OC x Tsukiyama

Rating: T

Fandom: Tokyo Ghoul

Genre: Angst/Romance

Word Count: 2,025

Summary: Some gardens bloom only at night in deep darkness, and someone has finally noticed Natsuki's bud... Yamori x OC x Tsukiyama

Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Ghoul.

* * *

Natsuki had always thought the the tale of Persephone being abducted by Hades was cliche and overrated until she realized that she was actually living it. Her favorite Greek goddesses were Hera and Iris if it mattered. Her reasoning was simple: Hera was Queen of the Gods, and she loved rainbows.

Yet, Yamori stalked her like Hades himself. He had abducted her. Well, he had named himself the Death God of Friday after all.

Speaking of which, it was going to be Halloween already on Sunday. For Natsuki, it had been Halloween for a while. She had been chained to this place for about a month now. Hell, she already lived in a haunted house. What could possibly scare her?

"Mom, could you help me read?"

Naki had disturbed her thoughts. The entire house knew of her love of books since that first night. Yamori had quickly assigned her to Naki as a "study buddy."

She nodded. It was something to do. If she ever refused him, she knew it wouldn't be appreciated. He would just tell his big brother. Natsuki still remembered that room downstairs, and her memory blanked. She  _never_  wanted to sit in that chair.

Natsuki seized Naki's book, and they both pored over it on the table. It wasn't the first time either she had helped him read.

"What are those words?" Naki pointed to series of a characters on the page.

Natsuki peered. "It's an expression. It means "on cloud nine."

"What does  _that_  mean? I'm not that good with numbers." Naki eyed her apprehensively.

Cloud Nine. It was the polar opposite of how Natsuki felt right now.

"It means "extreme happiness." Like you're walking on clouds."

Naki brightehed. "Oh! I know about that. I feel like that everyday since I met my big bro."

Natsuki listened to that without comment.

He was hopeless. She noticed that Naki had the vocabulary of a twelve year old. Teens younger than him entering college were smarter. But, Natsuki was patient. All the more better for her. It felt good to be busy again. Anything was better than being behind a locked door.

Naki pursued another page before he rebelled. "I'm bored."

Natsuki was surprised that he had lasted this long.

The boy stopped in the foyer. "Want to take a walk...oh right."

Prisoners weren't allowed to leave, and Naki never disobeyed Yamori.

"Thanks for offering though," she said.

"I'm sure Big Bro will let you leave soon. He's not such a bad guy. Maybe he's just protecting you."

Fat chance of that. Still, his innocence was refreshing to see. Maybe there was hope in Naki. In Yamori, there was just a void.

Natsuki was strangely resigned as she watched him leave.

"My, you're adjusted," Nico remarked as he stood over her. "You seem happy even. Will you share a drink with me? It is Friday night after all."

Natsuki stared. Why?

Yet, there was no reason to refuse or be suspicious. It would be Yamori he would answer to if he screwed with her. Natsuki agreed, and somehow, the first glass seemed to multiply into three. Natsuki was even beginning to smile and laugh. She was getting plastered with little regrets. Even prisoners deserved some fun.

"And you? Do you have any goals, Natsuki? Dreams?"

Natsuki took a moment to muse. "I always wanted to write a book."

Nico smirked. "You're a ghoul, honey. What, do you want to be a school teacher too?"

"Well, who's to know?" she huffed. "And, for your information, originally I wanted to be a ballet dancer."

Natsuki finished her drink, and it was acidic down her throat. She was still getting used to the taste. She still preferred water or coffee. Was Nico purposefully trying to get her drunk?

Maybe he was unhappy as well. Or perhaps he was just a seasoned partier.

As Natsuki watched Nico, she though that she saw his eyes widen. He was glancing behind her and was beginning to bite his lips.

_He's behind me, isn't he?_

"You're going to be a professional drunk more than anything else," Yamori groused.

She was now aware of the huge mass of force moving behind her. She wouldn't be surprised if he was wearing his Jason mask. And, he only came up closer behind her. Natsuki stiffened.

 _Great_. Her pain in the ass was back. The liquor wouldn't provide nearly enough cushioning. He probably didn't want her to get drunk off his booze. Fair enough. Natsuki really didn't want to hang around any more.

"Hey, I'm here too." Nico waved.

Everyone loved and adored Yamori. Except her. There was no competition here. Nico needn't worry.

Natsuki shrugged. "Just trying to make everybody happy. Nico invited me for a drink."

The big ghoul eyed her empty glasses. She had lined them up like a glass worm for some reason.

"I'd say you're about done. Your drink should have been over a while ago."

Natsuki finally dared to turn around. He was dressed in white as he always was with his hands in his pockets. How she was begging to loathe the color.

"Are you ordering me, Yamori?"

She didn't know why she was pressing his buttons. Maybe she had been working too hard. Maybe she was just irritated.

If anything drastic happened, she could always blame the liquor...

* * *

He had been lurking behind her, but he was sure Nico's expression had given him away.

Her creamy hair was shining under the track lights. His breath hitched in his throat. It was loose and unbound.  _She-_ his mother-had worn it up. If only Natsuki's face was rounder and more serene. If only she had blue eyes...

But, she wasn't her. She couldn't be. Yamori knew that he had left his mother's body on the pavement of the 13th Ward.

He stood closer to her chair to see how much more he could intimidate her.

"What if I am?" he literally purred in his chest.

He was already calculating every flicker of movement How much nerve did she have? He aimed to find out. This girl had no idea who she was dealing with.

Natsuki jumped up from the table. "Then, I'll just go to bed."

He could tell that she was in a huff. He eyed her the whole way. She didn't turn around.

Natsuki should appreciate how kind he was to her give her anything. Even a bed.

"Why do you keep her around anyway? Is she a tutor? A servant? A pet?"

Yamori tried to reflect. "I don't know." He swallowed involuntarily. "You see, she reminds me of my mom," Yamori explained.

Nico continued to study him much to Yamori's annoyance.

"...and then she doesn't." His eyebrows drew together. "Then, she's just a stuck-up bitch that I found in the sewers."

 _I should have left her there_.

Yamori didn't know hot to explain it. Sometimes, just like Naki, he wasn't good with words. The phenomenon confused him himself. Natsuki couldn't be both women, but all the same, he didn't want to let her go. Not until he was satisfied.

Nico stood up from his chair.

"Women are rather...confusing."

Yamori watched him come closer. Nico reached out and splayed his fingers across his chest. Yamori looked down at them. The temptation of pain hung in the air, but Yamori just wasn't in the mood.

"Just get rid of her big guy," Nico breathed. "Save yourself the stress."

Yamori measured his words. "I could...but what fun would that be. _I'm_  the one in control of her, Nico." He clenched a fist. "She belongs to me. And here I thought that you were friends."

"Now, you're making me jealous." Nico pouted. "And, after all, all is fair in love and war."

Nico spread his fingers wider, and Yamori could feel the increasing pressure on his chest.

"Are you sure not tempted?" Nico goaded him. "Work out some frustrations? I'm available."

"Maybe later."

"Oh? Are you thinking of her?" Nico asked idly.

Yamori sneered. "Don't worry,  _okama_. Everything in this house belongs to me."

Nico shivered. That was all it took to bring him under his thumb. If only Natsuki could be as easy as that. Her world could stand to be shaken up a bit...

He wondered what was she was doing in her bedroom, or rather  _his_  guest bedroom Sleeping? Crying? Yamori would like to see that.

In truth, she was little more than a song bird in a gilded cage, and he could visit her any time he chose for any reason. Yamor reminded himself of that had built this empire. No one else had. Not even Naki. A nice guy had his limits.

Yamori drew close to the hallway and studied it.

Or maybe Nico had the right idea. Yamori wanted excitement. Breaking into new hostile territory was  _always_  thrilling.

The nights were too long, and Yamori wanted to play.

* * *

 _Gros lot!_ Jackpot!

He could smell her on the breeze. At long last, he had found her. He had always been sure that she couldn't hide away from him long. Why would she want to? Coyness was only attractive for so long.

Tsukiyama's nose literally dove down the street, and his breath came in rapid pants. The thrill was in the chase. He hoped that Natsuki felt the same.

However, the nearer he approached, another fragrance stood out. It was growing stronger, and could be classified as a stench as a cheap perfume would.

The binge eating wench stood there in navy lace with her purple hair loose around her shoulders. She smirked at his approach.

"Fancy meeting you here, Rize."

"Hello, Shuu."

"Now, why do you smell like a certain woman I presume that we both know? Natsumi, was it?"

"You mean  _Natsuki_ , dear. I wa- _am_  an acquaintance of hers."

Adrenaline started pumping through his veins. "Really, where she is?"

Rize pressed a manicured finger to her glossy lips. "I haven't seen her in weeks. Oh, well. Maybe she's been taken to Cochlea by now. The girl always was too secretive."

"Well? Have you even gone to visit her?" he nearly shouted.

Rize pouted. "I don't know what hole she lives in."

So, she had given her address only to him. Another red flag. Why hadn't he seen them before? Any of them? If only life wasn't so cruel. They could both be drinking wine in the moonlight.

"She lives in a house, Rize-chan," Tsukiyama supplied. "I've been there."

"Have you then?" Rize rolled her eyes. "Was it a nice visit?"

He folded his arms. "You really don't give a damn, do you mademoiselle?"

"You know me by now, Shuu," she giggled. "I'm a busy girl."

"And, I'm a busy boy." He flashed a predatory grin.

Though Rize still wore her felicitous smile, she still looked a bit feral. From personal experience, he knew that Rize refused to look ugly for any reason. Her social self-preservation was as good as survival and as sweet as dripping flesh.

It lurked in his mind to ask her yet again for dinner, but his pride wouldn't let him. If he couldn't locate Natsuki, he would have to spend another evening so painfully alone.

"Well, thank you. I do hope that you have a happy Halloween, Rize-chan."

He could still be a gentleman about it, but he soon realized that he was talking to the whisper of the wind as it blew leaves of gold and red against his polished shoes. She had already fled.

Perhaps it was for the best. The minx would tell him nothing. That was evident. Rize-chan was a poor messenger. This Halloween promised to be all tricks and no treats. How sad he would have been as a boy.

Perhaps there was someone else he could talk to. Yes, someone who was a lifeline to the community. The key was getting there before it closed. Maybe he should return home to collect the chauffeur...no there was no time.

It would be best to get to the mask shop as soon as possible. The shop keeper there might know something...

 _Tout de suite_.

Shuu couldn't afford to wait much longer and neither could Natsuki.

* * *

A/N: Thanks to all readers! I finished this sooner than I thought. I expect that the fic will be raised to an M rating. It will take a very dark turn next chapter. "Gros lot" means jack pot and "tout de suite" means immediately in French.


	9. Pandora's Box

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsuki has a nightmare, and real life soon mirrors it.

Title: Pandora's Box

Author: Serpent at Sunset

Pairing: Yamori x OC x Tsukiyama

Rating: T

Fandom: Tokyo Ghoul

Genre: Angst/Romance

Word Count: 1,785

Summary: Some gardens bloom only at night in deep darkness, and someone has finally noticed Natsuki's bud... Yamori x OC x Tsukiyama

Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Ghoul. I also do not own "Hope is the thing with feathers." This poem belongs to Emily Dickinson.

* * *

_Natsuki looked down at her feet. What registered in her mind first was the black and white. She automatically thought of Yin and Yang. Her mother had believed in that concept along with Ikebana flower arranging. She remembered how heaven had been the tallest flower and how the middle one had been man. Earth had been the short shoot sticking out from the dirt. Even at a young age, she could see how man mediated between heaven and earth. The borderline between black and white was gray. These were the laws of nature._

_Following her mother's example, Natsuki used to try to meditate on the porch with her eyes closed. As a child, she could feel the sun beat down on her and the wind blowing against her cheeks. But, most of the time, all she was aware was black behind her eyes. If ghouls had a soul, hers was born ebony._

_Naturally, with her hobbies and focused mindfulness, her mother had become more withdrawn into herself._

_Perhaps her mother had wanted to die for a long time. Maybe the doves had finally granted her wish. Perhaps she had said, "thank you."_

_Eventually, Natsuki realized that she was restrained. She wasn't on her back porch. No, she was in a far worse place. She knew where she was, and the chains were mercilessly tight. There was no escape._

_Natsuki she called out for him. "Yamori!"_

_He was there immediately. A hand yanked her head back. She immediately saw that he was wearing his Jason mask._

_"You're too shy. All this hair hides his your face. You're like a goddamned wallflower."_

_To her horror, Yamori methodically began pulling hairs from her head. One by one. The pain was building until it was unbearable. A scream clawed at her vocal cords._

_"Stop," she was saying over and over. "Yamori, stop, please..."_

_His laugh thundered in her ears._

_"Mommy," Yamori sneered._

_Natsuki could feel her blood paint her cheeks and drip down her chin. She cried out at long last._

_"_ Mommy _."_

* * *

Natsuki awoke with a start. Her mind was still writhing with the terrifying images from her nightmare, and now there was someone at her door. Her nervous system was overtaxed.

The doorknob was jiggling fiercely. Natsuki hoped that it was Naki. Maybe he had awakened from a bad dream as well. Or was..it?

_Yamori?_

Natsuki sat up and waited.

Suddenly, the rattling metal quieted. The room was silent now. She waited. Nobody came through.

 _That was weird_.

Well, the time had finally come for Yamori to finally try something, and Natsuki was still woefully unprepared. It  _had_  to have been him even though there was no definite proof.

And so, was the night before Halloween was already intense. But, there would be no hell or mischief caused on her part. For her, it would just be another day of house keeping. And, of course, there was no schedule on what to do. Such a shame. She knew from personal experience that ghouls were all the more mischievous on Halloween. The CCG were probably already preparing for the havoc.

She then set herself to the task of retrieving the vacuum cleaner from the supply closet. It didn't hurt to keep herself busy. Considering how demanding Yamori was starting to be.

And, it didn't take him long to notice her plan.

"What the hell are you doing?

Natsuki looked up at Yamori from the rug. She had just plugged the device in.

"I'm bored, so I'm going to clean."

"We have a maid, you know." He frowned. "Why don't you spar with Naki then? He needs to train. As do you."

Yamori was looking her up and down, and she didn't appreciate it. Had he ever seen her when she had been asleep? She did wonder.

_He's a danger._

Self-consciously, she grabbed her hair to make sure that it was still on her head. Who knew what he was thinking?

"Naki's taking a nap," she reported.

Yamori swore. Then again, the boy was rather lazy

He glared at her. "Well, carry on then. Just be useful."

Natsuki knew  _exactly_  where to jam the vacuum cleaner, but of course, that wasn't permitted.

She watched him charge off. No doubt Naki would face a very rude awakening.

Natsuki set her attention on the copper brown carpet.

And so started a rather uneventful day. It was too easy to get bored here. Natsuki got the desire to read to keep her focus. The title was Takatsuki Sen's latest. Obviously, someone here was a fan. She managed to read fifteen pages until Naki arrived.

"What should we do for Halloween, big bro? Maybe I should wear orange instead of white. What do you think?"

"It's a brand, Naki. We're in the white suits, so you wear white. Like hell you're wearing orange."

Naki was disappointed. "Aww! Well, let's go ask her."

She knew who "her" was. Natsuki lowered her book. If only she could tell him that mentioning her was a bad idea.

Yamori's eyes glinted red. "Her opinion doesn't matter. Did she raise you? Huh?"

The boy had been stunned silent.

Not long ago, Yamori had revealed that they were all members of the Aogiri Tree. Members of a gang, one could say. And, surprise, Yamori was a leader. Chances of an escape seemed more remote now. She was in over her head.

All she could do was wait until they got sick of her. Then, it would be too late.

So, Natsuki went to bed as usual. Something was going to happen. She was sure of it.

Not long after she was dead to the world, someone was nudging her awake.

"Hey, Natsuki." From the sound of his voice, she knew that he was smiling. Plotting.

_What the hell did Yamori want?_

Her mind was cloudy. "Yes, did you want something?"

"I think that it's fairy obvious. It's around 2:40 in the morning."

As always, he was always so evasive. It drove her up the wall.

"Well, what do you want?"

"I seem to have an appetite," Yamori confessed in a dusky tone.

"So, eat? Do you want me to hunt for you?"

If he did, she would consider herself lucky. Maybe she would get to leave this hell hole until morning. If she was lucky, she might even be able to escape...

"That won't be necessary," he drawled. "I don't have any appetite for that."

My, was Yamori affectionate. Which was rather unfortunate for her.

He lay down next to her then, and he was in no obvious hurry to leave. All she could do was wait. She tightened in the temporary safety of the blankets.

Confusion was taking over her. "Yamori?"

"Be...quiet."

He was steadily moving over her like a shadow over terrain.

"Stay, or do you want to us to go downstairs instead? Choose."

So, he was giving her an option. The nightmare was a warning. She was sure of it. Whatever had brought on this change of behavior?

It was too clear what was on his mind...

"Well, Natsuki?" His breath was hot against her lips. "What's your decision?"

She looked at him soulfully.

She was trapped. It had happened as soon as he entered the room. Her subconsciousness had known it before it exploded into reality.

Yet, her lips were already moving on their own.

"If I go along with this," she trembled while speaking, "can I go outside? I miss the wind. The night. The moon. The people."

If he wanted her body so much, she might as well endeavor to get something out of it it. It never hurt to try to negotiate although she could only be so stable for so long before the terror exploded.

He only chuckled at her response. "You should be a writer, you know. Maybe I'll give you a notebook and a pen."

Of course he wouldn't take her seriously. His words was like razor blades attacking her psyche, and whenever his hands roamed and explored, it felt like hot coals. There was no way that she could talk her way out of it.

"Also, good luck on trying to manipulate me in my own damned house, but it's worth a shot. The victim will try anything to gain control of the chaos surrounding him. Or, in your case, her."

He snaked a strap of her sleeping gown down. She shivered. Soon, all her modestly would be stripped away. Natsuki delicately turned her face away from him.

"And, by the way, who say that you could refuse me?"

He grasped her chin to make her face him, and his nails bit into her flesh. She knew that he was smirking in the dim glow. Being in control was what he liked best, and it was making her sick.

It flittered across her mind that when Pandora's Box had been open, hope was all that was left. It was all Natsuki had to rely on now. "Hope was the thing with feathers," or so Emily Dickinson had wrote, but now, it lay dead at the bottom of the cage. Still, hope was hope, and it couldn't die. Hope was immortal. All the more despairing a concept for her.

She hated Yamori with all her being. Even more so than Touka.

But, then, what was a ghoul's life worth? They weren't even people, so why should they have morals?

Tears blurred her vision. All fairy tales came to an end after all. Not even Shuu would want her now. He never could save her, especially now.

Yamori was getting up. Sprawled across the mattress on her back, she was like a wilting lily that couldn't lift its head. From her low position, she could hear him adjust his suit.

"I'll think about your offer though, but you know, sometimes it takes a long time for me to make up my mind."

Natsuki caught his meaning. He didn't owe her shit. She was a little girl trying to deal with a ruthless businessman, but there was no harm in trying. It was what any other ghoul would do.

"And, thank you, Natsuki-chan," he threw over his shoulder.

The door was softly closed behind him.

"Damn you," she hissed to herself.

Natsuki tasted blood. It seemed that she had been biting her lips while had been moving on top of her.

It was high time to leave this place, but no, he would expect it now. He would hunt her. She was quite a delectable prize now, and Yamori wouldn't want to part with her.

All she could do was now relax and recover. The pain would pass, but her humiliation never would.

The knowledge that Yamori had been her first.


	10. Pomegranate Seeds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamori and Natsuki make a deal on Halloween night.

Title:  Pomegranate Seeds

Author: Serpent at Sunset

Pairing: Yamori x OC x Tsukiyama

Rating: T

Fandom: Tokyo Ghoul

Genre: Angst/Romance

Word Count: 1,678

Summary: Some gardens bloom only at night in deep darkness, and someone has finally noticed Natsuki's bud... Yamori x OC x Tsukiyama

Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Ghoul.

* * *

Natsuki stirred and she sincerely didn't want to wake up but unconsciousness refused to take her. She sighed. Apparently, it was time to endure another day in hell. In truth, she felt like throwing up.

She had no idea how she was going to face the day or how she was going to face Yamori. It didn't matter, she supposed. The universe had no sympathy for her, apparently.

Had she looked too pretty? Had she been asking for it? No, she was sure that she hadn't. She had only dressed up that one night in the ball room at his request at that.

She knew that he would weigh her offer on golden scales as a king would. This was Yamori's palace after all, and now, she was a simple courtesan. Last night had showed her that.

Natsuki rose unsteadily to her feet and took in the dark purple sleeping gown reflected in the glass. She scowled. As she limped over towards the mirror, all she wanted to do was smash it. And, why not? Her life was already over. What harm was a little self-destruction?

 _No_ , she had to be calm. She had to regain control over herself, or Yamori had already had won. This was a mental game, but her torn body would want to protest that.

In moments, she was dressed in a rather simple heather gray dress. She combed her hair and left. Natsuki emptied her head of thoughts that would not help her.

"Happy Halloween," cherubed Nico when he saw her. "Any costume ideas?"

She realized that he was talking about himself, and he was wearing head to toe silver glitter with dark glasses. The first thing that came to mind was "flashy."

"A celebrity?" she guessed.

Nico chuckled. "Correct. I think it suits me, no?"

"You should be a princess," Naki suggested from the kitchen table. "With your long hair."

Natsuki actually smiled. It was the first positive thing she had heard since last night.

And then, a sudden brutal force grabbed her shoulder. Naki and Nico froze.

"Maybe, you should be a porn star, eh Natsuki? It might be interesting to see."

Yamori had reappeared, and he was already under her skin.

Natsuki wobbled dangerously: she threatened to crash on floor like a glass unicorn would from a high shelf. She was already feeling delicate, and she was sure threads of cracks would soon appear.

"I'm too old for dressing up, Yamori," she managed to retort.

"Hey, I resent that." Nico was mock offended.

Her voice had seized, but she would never betray what they were talking about. Naki didn't deserve that, and Nico would be too amused.

Tears were forbidden to escape now. Everyone was watching.

Yamori grunted behind her and let go. "Now, get the coffee ready."

 _Whore_.

As soon as she completed her morning tasks, it didn't take her long to return to her book. Back to a mental world of safety.

She focused on the words swimming in front of her and tried to ignore all that she was missing out on. Hours passed until she could hear Nico and Naki leaving. She realized that she had been left alone with  _him_. She tensed on the sofa.

What would be on his mind tonight? Natsuki hoped that it wouldn't involve her. She closed her book and set it aside. She couldn't concentrate any more.

"Natsuki?" he called for her.

She didn't want to hear him. She stared at the wall.

"Natsuki, I know that you're ignoring me. Not wise."

She pressed a knuckle to her lips as if to stifle a scream.

Natsuki could hear him walking over to where she sat. He stood over her.

"Come with me," he intoned.

"Where? To your bedroom?" Natsuki was caustic.

"No, yours."

Natsuki's breath caught in her throat. She was just about ready to unleash her kagune. Who cares if he killed her.

He smirked. "I'm kidding. I want you to come to my office."

"Why?"

"Find out."

He was challenging her again.

"Now,  _come with me_." There was an unmistakable edge to his voice.

She rose and followed. An insect had more freedom than her. She was fully an advocate of the more you tried to advance ghoul society, the more you ruined it. People like Yamori came to power and became tyrants.

The office was dark. Like Yamori's heart. Natsuki wasn't surprised.

"Take a seat." Yamori released a button on his jacket.

It was another order, of course, not a suggestion. Reluctantly, she sat in the lonely chair facing the desk. She watched cautiously as he picked up a bottle of blood wine.

She was sour. "I would prefer coffee."

"Make it yourself then," he suggested with a shrug. "I only deal over liquor."

She glared as he poured her a glass of wine she obviously didn't desire. He never listened. Almost too gently, he placed it in front of her.

"This is a  _business_  deal?" she tried. Unthinkable.

"I'm thinking of a purpose for you. Your future."

_Why this? Why now?_

"What future?" She wasn't aware that she in possession of one.

Yamori took his seat behind the desk. "I want you to be a permanent fixture here."

Again, the myth of Hades and Persephone nudged at her. Even if she had eaten the pomegranate seeds against her will.

"What if I refuse?" The words were out of her before she could even consider them.

"What were you in the 20th Ward?" Yamori scoffed. "The local reading lady? The dreaming poet? I'm talking  _power._  Did you ever have any?"

Natsuki declined to answer. She would rather have a purpose instead of power. But, she was a ghoul. Ghouls had no purpose according to the general consensus. They were vermin.

"Still,  _what_  if I refuse?"

Yamori snorted. "It's not good manners to refuse an honor. Some people get violent. Besides, what other option do you have?"

Natsuki thought, but she couldn't come up with anything except spare a thought that there were ghouls far worse positions than she. In fact, some would be celebrating.

"Why would I even be good for the White Suits?" That in itself evaded her.

"Glad you asked. For one, your mind. It's very methodical and organized. Also, you're good with my boys. It also works well when it's under pressure. You demonstrated that in the kitchen. You have...discretion."

It was official. He wasn't going to let her go. It was what Natsuki should have expected. Maybe she should have let the Doves kill her or take her to Cochlea.

"Oh, and you're a chimera. That's kind of rare. I wouldn't mind another one on our team."

"Is there a special process? Are you going to brand my arm? Oh, wait, maybe I already went through it."

"Oh, that." Yamori chuckled. "A man has his needs. I guess its the way you carry yourself. You're rather innocent for a ghoul."

Natsuki wanted to vomit again even though she hadn't eaten all day.

"So...that's a turn on?"

Yamori smoothly ignored her question.

"So, do we have a deal?" He extended his hand across the desk.

The ghoul in white was as trustworthy as a hungry shark, but she didn't need to be reminded that she was already underwater. Natsuki couldn't be picky. She couldn't afford to. Currently, Yamori was offering what she wanted. She had also sacrificed more than enough for it.

Natsuki averted his gaze and took his hand; she didn't want to see him gloating.

"And since you joined the White Suits..."

Natsuki held her breath. It was too much to hope for.

Yamori nodded. "Yes, you can go out for Halloween."

Natsuki's mouth dropped open. Had she really heard him?

She was incredulous. "Anywhere I want?"

"Within reason. As long as you come back before dawn."

Before dawn? What was this-a fairy tale?

"Because if you don't, I'll send Naki, Nico, and everyone else I know. It won't be pretty," he promised with a grimace.

Immediately, she left the room and was out and gone before Yamori could change his mind.

It was sunset and was rather warm for October. Natsuki could hear motorcycles in the distant. She was hearing life for the first time in over a month. It was...heavenly.

Natsuki had to prove that she could be trusted, or this would be the only and last privilege of escape.

Though she had no idea where she was, she was just happy just to be free at the moment.

* * *

"He's not open," Shuu glumly reported. "Uta is closed for Halloween."

"You still didn't find her?" Chie asked.

Shuu frowned. "No, Chie, and I'm rather depressed about that."

"You can always try again tomorrow, so don't be so down. Halloween is supposed to fun."

Chie was always so positive. It was no wonder he always tried to protect her smile.

"What does she look like?" Chie asked.

Chie always was the inquisitive one.

Shuu hung his head down. "Well, let's see. She has wavy blonde hair-it reminds me of sand-and light violet eyes."

"Is she like you?"

She must have meant a ghoul.

Shuu nodded in assent. "Yes."

"Well, maybe she'll turn up. It  _is_  Halloween, and there'll be parties all night. I'm going to go to the parade for some chestnut candy. It's not too late." Chie suddenly brandished a camera. "Oh, and take pictures."

"You make a pretty witch," Shuu examined her costume.

The garment was black and gold. On her head, Chie wore a peaked witch's hat. No one would ever guess she was around eighteen. In appearance, Chie Hori appeared to be a ten year old girl.

Chie beamed. "Thanks! Well, see you later."

She left him alone there on the park bench.

It's been over a month, but he wasn't one to give up hope. Shuu just needed a bit of luck. He would just have to find her himself.

Shuu got up then and began to creep down the street while under the bright half moon.

It was Halloween. Any respectable ghoul would be out...


	11. On Marionette Strings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsuki wanders to a club in the 13th Ward, but she finds that she's not alone...

Title: On Marionette Strings

Author: Serpent at Sunset

Pairing: Yamori x OC x Tsukiyama

Rating: T

Fandom: Tokyo Ghoul

Genre: Angst/Romance

Word Count: 1,995

Summary: Some gardens bloom only at night in deep darkness, and someone has finally noticed Natsuki's bud... Yamori x OC x Tsukiyama

Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Ghoul.

* * *

After the exhilaration wore off, it dawned on Natsuki to ask where exactly where she was. That information would dictate her direction.

She quickly walked out further away from the house of horrors and into the main street just as the streetlights began to flicker on. Maybe that was a good sign. Maybe her situation would improve.

She immediately pounced on a woman dressed in a business suit. She was all too weary and human.

"Excuse me, where am I?"

The bystander's gaze didn't even flicker towards her. "In The 13th Ward."

So, she was in his home turf. Where else would the Jason bring her?

The woman kept walking straight ahead. She was obviously in a hurry. Well, she was a human after all. It was far better to be inside than risk the unknown.

It occurred to her to return to the 20th in the hopes of reaching her home for what good would it would do her. Or, she could return to Anteiku for some familiarity and solace. They would be having their special witches' brew, and Natsuki would be able to see the costumes of the servers. But, then, Natsuki would have to face the questions...

She could simply ask Yoshimura, the manager of Anteiku, for help as opposed to ordering some useless coffee, but she doubted that Anteiku could fend off Aogiri. Natsuki couldn't drag them into it, even Touka. It was her problem. Her cross to bear.

There was a throbbing in her temples as she continued along her way. She wondered if she had eaten enough. This is the first time in over a month that she had actually walked a distance.

If Natsuki closed her eyes, she could pretend that she didn't have a care in the world. When she was a girl, she even pretended that she was human and would have a pretend tea party with tea and miniature cakes. Too bad, in reality, cake was disgusting.

Such was the way of fantasies.

She opened her eyes again and just began to walk anew with no definite destination. There were no instructions after all.

_Would Yamori really risk losing her?_

Her navigating train of thought was disrupted when she noticed a crowd gathering outside a relatively new concrete building. Against the wall of what she saw was a club, she encountered a Lolita and an angel. They giggled into their cell phone for their selfie and didn't even notice her approach.

Curiously, she neared the club's entrance while considering her options. The music reverberated around her through the stone. She had no money first of all and no costume either.

Attracted to the music, she lurked around for a bit. Unfortunately, the people at the door noticed her.

"Are you going to come inside, sweetheart?" a man at the door asked.

 _Crap_.

Natsuki began to fluster.

"She's with me," a horrible and familiar voice claimed suddenly.

Natsuki turned sharply to see Yamori suddenly standing there wearing his Jason mask.

So, he  _had_  been tracking her every movement. And, she had really thought that she had been alone...

In unison, they then walked to the door. Natsuki swore that even the bass of the music had gotten quieter.

"And, what's your...costume?"

Natsuki immediately saw that the speaker was dressed as a show girl. Natsuki supposed that she was the eye candy to reel guests in. Still, her tongue was stuck to the roof of her mouth. She knew that she was in no way dressed for a club in her simple gray dress and blue sweater...

"Oh, she's my victim," Yamori chuckled.

Natsuki supposed that she fit the role. Inside and out.

Though their eyes still held more than a few questions, they quickly let them inside when they saw the yen notes.

Once inside, Natsuki confronted him. "So, you're following me?"

He rolled his eyes. "Shut up. I"m accompanying you. Didn't you want to do anything for Halloween?"

She stayed silent. Honestly, she wanted of the night herself. But, Yamori had ruined things.  _Again_.

He changed the subject. "I'm going to get a drink," he said. Do you want one?"

"Why do you keep pushing me to drink?" Natsuki demanded. "It's really not my favorite activity."

Yamori's grin was all teeth, and it was disturbing to look at. Maybe because it was so feral.

"Because it's fun, and you need to relax."

Natsuki bristled. She didn't want to look down like he already owned her.

The patrons were milling and hovering about them. Other ghouls and even some curious humans eyed them. Most looked curious, but some looked perturbed. Offended, even.

Yamori noticed. "Look at everyone, girl. Everybody wants to dance with Jason." With aplomb, he removed his mask.

Once more, Yamori had an inflated opinion of himself, but who could to tell him other wise? It was his ward after all. His word, his rules. Still, Natsuki couldn't resist.

"And, you still have a huge ego," she remarked.

Yamori then fiercely seized her arm. She gasped as he eyes widened. He wasn't kidding around.

"If you keep mouthing off to me, you will be punished. You can believe it," he hissed.

It seemed like he was anticipating it eagerly, and unfortunately, he was a man of his word. Still, she was pissing him off even though it wouldn't be gratifying in the end. It was really more stupid than brave.

She was screwing up...

"I want to dance," she insisted.

Yamori stepped away from her. "Then, dance."

Natsuki closed her eyes and focused on the music. She wanted to escape into the sound. Soon, her feet and hips began to move in a rhythm.

"You always seem to have so much energy to dance. You must love it."

She could hear Yamori, but couldn't see him. That worked for her.

In truth, there had always an inclination to dance ever after her mother forbade it. In her bedroom, Natsuki would twirl and spin or dance along the pavement. With a nub of chalk, she would even create a dance floor. It was almost a birthright. It was a shame that she couldn't do anything with it.

Now, she was dancing...here. With her rapist.

"I'm always pent up," she informed him. "When was the last time I left that house?"

"There are better ways to release that energy, you know," he drawled as he began to paw her waist.

And, he was too eager to enlighten her. It dawned on her to deck him, but there was no way he would let that pass.

The dance was tame at first, but soon he began to participate by brushing up against her. Natsuki's eyes snapped open. It was all to clear where his mind was. Still, a calmness spread over her. What could he do in a club full of people? Would he dare? There was only one way to find out.

On impulse, she ground her body against him just to test him.

"So, you know what I like," he almost groaned.

This was just  _wrong_. Ghouls weren't big on ethics, but it was just nauseating.  _Sickening_. She was mortified for herself and for anyone watching. If only they knew the truth of their relationship.

"I thought that you liked to drink."

His stare was downright predatory. "I'm a patron of many pleasures."

She shivered down to her toes as her face flushed with fire. Natsuki already knew that she couldn't handle this man, but she would have no choice.

He was getting closer, and Natsuki tensed. She never knew what to expect these days. All she could do was dance at the end of her strings.

"Happy Halloween, Natsuki," Yamori murmured against her neck.

She was utterly unresponsive when he found her lips and sealed his declaration with a kiss. She wanted to moan in protest, but it would probably only serve him to excite him more.

He reeked of obsession even on the dance floor. Yamori was near wearing her like a coat.

Well, it would certainly be a memorable Halloween; Natsuki would probably never forget it.

It could even be her last.

* * *

How very interesting...

The ghouless was watching the show with rapt attention. It almost better than eating. Almost.

For Halloween, Rize was a bride in an elegant white dress with sheer panels and lace. Yet, she already knew that she was never going to get married now. Once upon a time, she had wanted Kichimura to live happily ever after with.

"You know someone?" her male companion asked.

She was only going to eat him later, but for now, she could amuse him.

"No one that matters," she haughtily responded.

He inclined his head towards her "A rival? You feeling nervous, Rize-chan?"

She really loved Chisou's smile. A pity that he wouldn't last long. Her sole response was her laughter. Natsuki, a rival? She wasn't quite sophisticated enough for that.

"I want to go out." She pouted. "I'm hungry."

"They serve food here," he pointed out. "Want me to get some?"

It pleased her greatly that she already had a willing slave.

Rize fussed with her dress. "I want to eat in private. I know a great cafe nearby. Would you take me there?"

She already knew that he would follow her until the end of time even though it would ultimately be his end. Human men were so silly.

She had always remembered what the adults used to say in the Sunlit Garden. "Appear to be the innocent flower, but be the snake beneath it." It was wisdom that was worth its weight in gold for a ghoul.

There was so much tragedy tonight. It made Rize excited. But first, a feast.

As they walked hand in hand, Rize smirked to herself.

Well, Shuu would find this interesting...

* * *

They arrived later. _Much_  later. The night was tomb dark and Natsuki was trapped by Death in it. Maybe she was already a corpse. It would be an appropriate costume for her. Or a ghost.

On the way back, they didn't say a word. There was really no need to. All Yamori mentioned that they were to meet a Tatara tomorrow. He would probably be about as nice as the ghoul she was walking with.

They passed through the front door although there was no home inside. At least, for Natsuki.

"Did you kids have fun?" Nico asked when they through the door.

It seemed that Nico got away with a set of different rules. He was always so informal.

Yamori leered. "It was...stimulating."

Natsuki hastily turned her face before a flush could set in. That was one word to describe it, however there were others.

_Predatory...vulgar...obscene..._

"By the way, it's going to be my birthday. Did you get me something on the way back?" He smirked.

"Cool it, Nico." Yamori waved him away with his hand. "We have to get Natsuki outfitted."

Nico was intrigued. "Oh? For what?"

He held her between his two hands like a jewel, but she wouldn't even raise her head. Natsuki was strangely ashamed. Well, she had accepted his offer.

"Meet the newest member of the White Suits." Yamori was still brandishing her like a trophy.

Naki's mouth hung open. "For real? Mom joined? We'd be a family."

Something unreadable passed across Nico's features. Maybe he was the only one who could see the truth.

Natsuki stared down at the interlocking squares of the floor. She could already feel the weight of the cuffs, and she hadn't even joined yet. So, this was to be the rest of her life.

If only she had stayed home that night. If she had, none of this would have ever happened. She never would have been caught by the CCG and would have ventured into the sewers.

But, Natsuki knew that she had to be careful. If she thought any longer on the situation, she would only become angry at herself.

That wasn't the ideal way to survive.


	12. A Lost Pearl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsuki meets Tatara; Yamori gets possessive.

Title: A Lost Pearl

Author: Serpent at Sunset

Pairing: Yamori x OC x Tsukiyama

Rating: T

Fandom: Tokyo Ghoul

Genre: Angst/Romance

Word Count: 2,305

Summary: Some gardens bloom only at night in deep darkness, and someone has finally noticed Natsuki's bud... Yamori x OC x Tsukiyama

Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Ghoul.

* * *

Natsuki could only thank her lucky stars that Yamori stayed away that night, so she took this precious opportunity to rest. She knew that she would sorely need it tomorrow. Only the universe knew if the world would become her friend or not, and it wasn't sharing.

The next day, Natsuki was to become someone else, and truth be known, she didn't want to. All she wanted was to be left alone. She couldn't even admire the stars one last time as there was no window.

She sighed at the ceiling. Tomorrow, she would be fitted into her funeral shroud.

When she awoke, the world was buzzing as soon as she opened her eyes. There were two streaks of white hurrying around the room. Twin comets. Natsuki groaned as she sat up.

"Naki, today, please," Yamori hissed. "Tatara-sama is waiting."

"Here, your coffee." Naki held a cup out to her.

She took it. "Thank you, Naki."

His smile was pleasant to behold. It was some sweetness to stave off the bitterness.

"Dress. I'll come for you later. Tatara-sama is waiting."

The room was left vacant again. She frowned as she sipped the hot drink. Thinking about the matter would only depress her further, so she selected something from the closet without a thought. She was now wearing sky blue. Although, it really didn't matter what she wore. In the end, ultimately, she would be wearing white.

Outside, she nearly collided with Yamori in the hallway. She decided that today would not be a good day.

"Ready? Okay, we are going to be meeting Tatara-sama. He's an Aogiri Tree leader, and I work for him. You will too."

The pair headed for the car, and Natsuki just wanted to stay with her coffee. Naki stayed behind, so there would be no moral support from him.

Maybe there was still hope. Maybe Tatara wouldn't accept her. No, perhaps they would simply kill her instead. Little wishes.

The limousine started to move, and her blood turned to ice.

"He does not tolerate mistakes or tardiness," Yamori continued. "Oh, and try not to be afraid. He smells fear."

This was probably a joke, but Yamori's face remained sober.

"I'm not afraid of anything," Natsuki declared. After all, fear was nothing new in her situation.

Yamori's face was blank.

"Yeah...don't say that. Bluffing pisses all of Aogiri off. You might get called cocky...or worse."

It was like that saying in her country. "The nail that sticks out gets hammered." Quite a lot of advice for a job interview that she didn't want.

Natsuki was silent then and drifted along in her thoughts. At that moment, she wished that she possessed wings and could fly away.

To her horror, the car suddenly stopped. They had arrived.

He grabbed her hand. "Don't worry, I'll be around when you get nervous," Yamori assured her.

"Don't you mean if I get nervous?" she joked.

Yamori didn't answer. Instead, he continued to literally drag her through a gate to the inside of a building that resembled a warehouse. She could literally smell the dust in the air. He led her through an old reception hall to a door on the left and knocked. Without waiting for a response, he opened the door.

The room was empty save for a ghoul with a bright red mask over the bottom half of his face that matched his eyes. His pure white hair denoted that he was either elderly, or perhaps it was just dyed. He reminded her of sterility not unlike a plastic bag.

"Tatara-sama, this is who i was telling you about."

How sweet. Yamori had talked about her.

He turned to her. "Name?"

They approached quickly.

"Fuji Natsuki."

"Age?"

It was just like an interview. A very normal interview. It was a nice thought to steady her nerves. She took a seat that had been provided for her.

Natsuki wet her lips. 21."

"Blood type?"

"A."

"Knew it." Yamori mumbled at her side.

Natsuki was forced to ignore him. Tatara was still looking at her.

"Kagune?"

She took a deep breath.

"I'm a chimera. Ukaku and Rinkaku."

Tatara was still staring at her. As she had expected.

"Interesting..."

"It is, isn't it?" Yamori's smile was faint. "Just a gem that needs to be polished."

He looked down again to scrawl that information on his paper. She was surprised that Aogiri kept such detailed notes. Or, maybe she shouldn't be surprised.

When he was finished, Tatara gazed down at his handiwork. He splayed a hand over the paperwork to indicate that he was finished, and the stream of questions ceased.

"So, is there an initiation?" Natsuki managed a grin.

Tatara seemed surprised, then threatening. His snowy eyebrows narrowed as he leaned over the table.

"Natsuki." Yamori's tone was full of warning.

Tatara leaned forward. "Why? Do you want one?" He almost teased.

Natsuki couldn't tell if he was smiling beneath his mask or not.

_Maybe this was a bad idea._

She was hesitant. "Should I?"

"Oh, when we need you, you'll know. There is no initiation or event. You are both dismissed."

She rose from her chair and watched as Yamori shook Tatara's hand and exchange cold stiff words. She couldn't help but wonder if it was out of respect or actual dislike for the bigger ghoul.

Out of earshot, Natsuki began to speak with Yamori when their words could not be overheard.

"Were all the notes he took...normal?"

"There'll be burned later," he informed her. "In case, you want to know."

Yamori followed close as if she might run away.

Natsuki snorted. "Then, why bother taking any notes on me at all?"

Yamori grunted. It seemed that he didn't like surprise questions.

"They'll probably be saved on a thumb drive, but I don't bother with technical crap. It's...boring."

To Natsuki, an office job wouldn't be so bad, but she was probably too low ranking to obtain one.

All too soon, they were sitting in the limousine. Yamori seemed free and at ease, but Natsuki could already feel the chains biting into her wrists and ankles.

"So, do I get a suit like you and Naki?" Nasuki couldn't resist asking.

Yamori made a face. "Well, yes and no. You're a woman, you know."

Natsuki scowled at his sexist remark.

He looked her up and down. "Now, you would look good in a dress. Maybe some heels."

Natsuki grimaced she wasn't some model, and she wasn't Yamori's doll either. But, she couldn't tell him either. No, he was her superior. It wouldn't be so simple now.

"A white dress? Doesn't blood stain it rather easily?"

Yamori chuckled. "You're always so practical, you know. We can always get new clothes. We're the White Suits. We're elite. But, we have a brand to uphold."

"Well, should we go shopping?" Natsuki didn't want to return "home" too soon.

"Wait," he ordered her.

She sighed. Of course, it would be his way or the highway.

Back inside, he explained the situation to Nico.

"Yeah, so we need a dress as in  _right_  now."

"So, that's where you were. Congratulations!" He beamed at her. "Oh, I  _might_  have something appropriate," Nico offered.

No doubt he did. In under ten minutes, she was dressing again with the door mercifully closed. It was a little hard to zip into her dress one-handed with no help, but she thankfully managed. She didn't want anyone touching her if she could help it.

Natsuki was unsure. She brushed a hand over her bodice. It was a little too tight, but she was sure there was someone in this house who wouldn't mind.

The girl in the mirror almost glowed. The fabric of the dress was thick, tight, was pearl white. Her mother would approve. She had possessed a fondness for the gem. In fact, Natsuki's name had almost been  _Shinju_. Fuji Shinju. Pearl. In the end, perhaps that name would have suited her better.

But, Natsuki herself had mixed sentiments about pearls. They reminded her of pain. Pearls were cultured from parasites, invaders, and grains of sand by unfortunate oysters. Natsuki preferred a gem with some sparkle.

However, the dress itself was...nice. Classic. Appropriate. Her mother would love it. In that empty room, Natsuki suddenly missed her so much. Oh, to be fourteen again...

There was a knock at the door. "Aren't you ready yet?" Yamori groused.

"Yes." Natsuki's eyes were frozen on her reflection. She looked like a bride.

In moments, Yamori swept inside with Nico.

"There," Yamori pronounced on sight. " _That's_  the dress."

Of course, he would love it. In Natsuki's opinion, it was a little tight. A little too formal.

_I'm in a gang. I joined a gang._

...and it hadn't even been her choice.

"I'm not complaining, believe me." She could feel Yamori's gaze linger on her.

"Oh, I so do love playing dress up." Nico's face filled with glee.

"Shut up, Nico. I need to talk to the woman."

Nico looked surprised. "Alone? Right now?"

Yamori stared. Natsuki absently rubbed her arm.

"Oh."

It was almost comical. Well, he was a Clown. The first Clown that she had ever met.

Natsuki watched Nico leave with a sense of impending dread. She was going to be alone with him.

Natsuki sat on the bed. She felt hollow. If only Tatara had killed her...

Well, it was too late for that. Natsuki was all too usable. For many reasons.

"You look sweet there, Natsuki-chan," Yamori finally said.

Natsuki stiffened. Yamori was staring at her like a predator. Noticing her focus, he got up and locked the door with a smile.

_Oh no..._

It was going to happen again.

Her stomach was already beginning to quiver.

She decided to be coy. Natsuki bowed forward slightly. "Thank you, Yamori."

A smirk quirked his lips. "I think it's Yamori-sama to you now or sir. I  _am_  your boss."

_In every way._

...of course, that detail didn't need to be mentioned.

"Yes, sir."

Natsuki could feel her soul leave her body. She was being molded. Maybe she was too soft. But, it was for her survival.

"See? You catch on quick. It's like this role was meant for you."

Yamori stood over his prey, and Natsuki remained rooted to the spot.

He bent down and brushed her cheek possessively.

Slowly, she turned in his direction. She could only stare at him with her deep hooded eyes.

Couldn't he see how she felt? Or, was he on his personal cloud in his own kingdom. Natsuki suspected the latter.

He was watching her almost like a different person would. Was there someone else was behind those ruby eyes? Yamori often experienced shifts in his personality, but now, he seemed almost...delighted. Like she was a pet he had just gotten home from the store. Maybe Natsuki was a little white cat. In that case, she should just as well purr and show her belly.

Did he enjoy her presence or only the thrill of possessing her? She wished that he would elaborate. Give her more information on what to expect.

No, that wasn't his style. Yamori was as quiet as a storm. Unpredictable. He acted in short bursts like lightning and sometimes stalled and did nothing.

Now, he wasn't going to let her leave. Not without some effort on her part. At least Yamori was almost merciful this time revealing what he had in mind instead of surprising her in bed again.

"Maybe we should get you some white stockings. What do you think? Doesn't that excite you?""

His fingers traced the curve of her lips. She had no response. None that would interest him.

"Well, I suppose that we can wait until later," he relented. "First..."

Yamori pressed her down into the bed. He was huge, and Natsuki was dwarfed by him as he roamed over her. Indeed, Yamori swallowed everything with his enormous appetite. There would be no shadows in this merciless white light. Nowhere to hide.

She could only wonder what she had done to deserve this.

At least there was the moon she could glimpse through the double windows behind him. This room had them unlike her own room guest room. It was a scant waning moon. A mourning moon. How appropriate.

_I suppose I can try to be calm. Make it easier for myself._

She supposed that being willing was all part of the pale white package. She was trapped. She wasn't getting away. Not unless she left Tokyo which was just a mere fantasy

As she held herself against her burden, she thought of Tsukiyama. She imagined him kissing her. Caressing her. Soothing the pain away. It was all she could do to stem the torrent of tears that leaked into her hair.

With the full gravity of her situation weighing on her, she stilled herself beneath Yamori and sighed.

* * *

Tsukiyama pored over his glass of wine at the window. His eyes gazed out beyond the transparent glass to find an invisible woman he might never have the fortune of finding again. A woman with the moon in her name.

_C'est la vie._

Outside, the moon itself was just a glowing ring of sliver before it would turn dark and be born again.

"Where are you, little moon?" he whispered to himself.

Kanae suddenly stopped in his tracks.

"Who are you talking about?

"Someone," Tsukiyama sighed. "I am trying to find a woman. An old acquaintance."

The expression that overtook his face could be described as alarm before he was shuffling away mumbling something under his breath. Shuu already knew that he didn't share well with others. Kanae wouldn't help him find her. Rize wouldn't help him find her. It would just be him and his excellent nose.

He glanced at the moon once more. Perhaps she was staring at it at the same time.

* * *

A/N: As for the chapter title, maybe I've been watching too much Steven Universe lately. White Pearl makes me think of Natsuki for some weird reason.


	13. Smack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico confronts Natsuki. Natsuki receives a mask.

Title: Smack

Author: Serpent at Sunset

Pairing: Yamori x OC x Tsukiyama

Rating: T

Fandom: Tokyo Ghoul

Genre: Angst/Romance

Word Count: 1,657

Summary: Some gardens bloom only at night in deep darkness, and someone has finally noticed Natsuki's bud... Yamori x OC x Tsukiyama

Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Ghoul.

* * *

Again, when Natsuki woke up, he was gone. It was Yamori's usual pattern. As always, he got what he wanted and left. Well, he was a boss. Her boss. He could decide if she lived or died, if he chose to. However, she was all too aware that he most likely didn't want to kill her now.

She looked down to survey her nude form. She knew that she had suffered bruises, but they were already healed. The universe's only gift to her. Ghoul bodies could take a lot of punishment after all.

She definitely needed a shower. Once again, she needed to scrub the contamination out of her skin. At least there were no locked doors or resistance any more on her way to the bathroom. There was no point now that she was a willing participant.

She let out a sob as soon as the spray hit her. She was claimed by the boss. What would be a dream for some was an absolute nightmare for her.

Natsuki already knew that she couldn't survive here in Aogiri Tree. Prior to coming here, she read books and drank coffee. Pretended to live as a human. She was a joke here. If only he had just left there in that sewer...

Survival was the only thing that was left for her now. She dressed herself in the same white dress as before. If Yamori and Natsuki didn't change their clothes, why should she? With a suffering sigh, she walked into the kitchen. She was already aching, and it could get so much worse...

Immediately, as if on cue, she saw that she wasn't alone.

 _Crap_.

Natsuki frowned down at her attire.

"I don't have to wear this all the time, right?" she started a sudden conversation.

Nico sipped his coffee glumly. "Out in public, or whenever Yamori says so. You are dependent on his whims like we all are."

Nico, like everyone else, treated him like a king. A king of violence and liquor. Did that make her a queen? No, it just made her a concubine.

Natsuki glossed over her unsavory thoughts with words. "So, I suppose that I'm another humble servant."

He glared at her then. "You should thank Yamori-sama for his generosity...but I suppose that you already do. In private." Nico smirked knowingly.

The faux smile disappeared from her lips. A retort was on his tongue, but she reminded herself that she wasn't a bitch; she was just Yamori's bitch. If only Nico knew it, Natsuki desperately wished that she and him could trade places. But, she didn't bother tell him because she suspected that he was as bitter as that coffee.

"Happy Birthday, Nico."

She turned her back.

"Yamori will gets bored one day. He's like that. He is always on the search for new meat. And on that day, there will be a wedge in your relationship, I can promise you that."

Despite his words, the expression on his face was rather pleasant.

Screw the coffee. She could wait until later. Preferably when Nico was out of here.

"Oh and Natsuki? I bet he's  _good_."

Natsuki's stomach turned, but she wouldn't dignify with that with a response. Instead, she padded away and left Nico to his imaginings.

It was obvious to everyone what was happening behind her door. You would have to be as dense as Naki not to know.

Natsuki grimaced. She was already the white whore.

White was the color of nothingness. The color of paper.

And, Natsuki knew that she had already been marked red.

* * *

Also, it seemed that Yamori had no shortage of good ideas. To make her miserable.

"Now, since you're dressed for the part, maybe we should select a mask for the lady."

After Nico's party, she was now alone with Yamori in his personal collection, and Natsuki felt on edge. She knew that she should be used to it by now. Instead, she had become a silent doll. Of course, Yamori didn't ask why. Well, it should be obvious.

Her only engagement with the collection room was running her fingers across the masks. What a fulfilling life that must be. Honing one's craft and making it their livelihood. Fulfilling and stressful. She thought to speak, but decided not to. Her words would tire her and probably him as well.

Personally, she would prefer something simple until her interest was aroused by the dragonfly mask. Its body would be balanced on her nose and its gossamer wings would screen her eyes. Even in her situation, she found it almost enchanting. She had loved fairies as a child.

Natsuki was already sincerely sick of his. She preferred him with his Jason mask on. At least, she didn't have to see him in person.

"Oh, how about this one?" Yamori was clearly focused on something else.

The mask looked...unfriendly, but something told Natsuki her opinion would be unwelcome. The pieces of plastic glittering shards reminded her of a disco ball. They completely studded the white fabric. It was certainly...bright.

Natsuki frowned. "I think it's too showy."

"You think that you have taste?" he scoffed. "You'll look like a  _diamond_. You have to be as hard as a diamond in this world."

It sounded as if the decision had already been made. Natsuki was probably looking at her future mask.

"Since all the world's a stage, Maybe I should have ballet shoes too." Even Natsuki knew that her tone was too sarcastic.

Yamori scowled. "Let's not get ridiculous."

He still had his limits, and she had better take care to not to step over them. Or maybe, it would be easier if she did so intentionally. After all, wasn't her life already over?

No, it would just make her more of a target. She already knew that he wasn't going to let her go without a fight. Memories of the torture room invaded her mind. She didn't want to sit in that chair on top of it and have Yamori dominate her there too. The pain wasn't desirable either.

It was a strangely sobering thought that, at the moment, there was no escape from this monster.

* * *

Yamori's next objective was to teach her how to fight. She was to fight or die for the Aogiri Tree. Well, that was certainly one way out of this mess. Suicide. Except, how precisely does a ghoul kill themselves? Impale themselves with their own kagune?

"Let's see if you deserve all that white."

Yamori was oddly objective and not as emotionally combative as usual. His eyes were calculating, and Natsuki didn't know if it was a good sign or not.

In his mind, he was giving her a gift, and she was simply unworthy of it. She would have to prove herself.

"All right. Hit me as hard as you can," Yamori suddenly said.

Natsuki stood there woodenly.

"What are you scared?" he mocked her. "I don't usually repeat myself."

Natsuki was confused. She raised her eyebrow. It had to be a trick. Yamori was screwing around again.

Was he testing her? Would they be consequences? As, she stared him, her composure eroded away some more.

"But-"

"No argument," he interjected. "Just do it. Let me see what you have."

Natsuki readied herself by taking a deep breath before stepping forward. Suddenly, she slapped his face. Granted, his head snapped to the side, and he lost his balance but he didn't fall.

He turned towards her again with a grin on his lips. "Put more power behind it," he instructed her. "Act like you hate me."

_I do._

Natsuki bit her lip and whipped her hand back. The smack echoed throughout the room, but she was met with the same result. Yamori obviously had to deal with rough treatment in his his past, but she knew nothing about it.

"Yeah, i expected as much. You're weak. You have no real experience fighting," Yamori guessed.

"Naki was the same. Wretched, really. Poor form. I kicked his ass, but then he joined my gang. Guess you deserve some training."

Apparently, Yamori often abused people before they joined his circle. She was sure Nico had a story too.

"Now, your strength is your Kagune. You're a chimera, after all. That's your specialty. Use it."

"I'm not really big on the Ukaku, but it's a burst of speed to start out the battle. What you need to watch out for is the the Bikaku and the Koukaku. Fortunately, your other other Kagune will cover your weakness."

It was like Natsuki was back in school, and here was Professor Gecko.

"Let your pretty wings unfurl and then...tentacles." He clapped his hands together. "They're the perfect decoy."

Natsuki watched with no comment, but she could understand what he was saying. At least, he was giving her advice in bed.

"Now, let's practice fighting. I wouldn't be much of a boss or a mentor if I didn't _try_  to teach you."

He cared about this organization, so it was her head if she dishonored it. Again, Natsuki had no choice.

Natsuki couldn't help but feel disrespected, but what else was a ghoul to live for? What she really been living for in the 20th Ward? For Shuu? Well, he was free and she had been forgotten. So many wasted months.

When she had been twenty, Shuu had walked in the door at Anteiku, and she swore that she could feel her heart glow. The date August 21 was still frozen in her mind. She remembered his voice, his mind, his laugh, his smile...

Natsuki reminded herself that she was truly pathetic.

Yamori was clearly ready to start, but Natsuki couldn't resist asking one more question.

"Will you miss me if I die, Yamori?" She was only curious.

He smirked. "You won't die if you listen to what I fucking say."

She shivered as she noticed his face was washed in genuine affection. For her.

Or, rather his idea of her.


	14. Blue Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsuki goes out on her first mission and meets someone familiar...

Title: Blue Boy

Author: Serpent at Sunset

Pairing: Yamori x OC x Tsukiyama

Rating: T

Fandom: Tokyo Ghoul

Genre: Angst/Romance

Word Count: 1,895

Summary: Some gardens bloom only at night in deep darkness, and someone has finally noticed Natsuki's bud... Yamori x OC x Tsukiyama

Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Ghoul.

* * *

Arima stared at the screen with interest. The anomaly was back again. Maybe it was finally time to file a case for her...

There was always something around here lately. Arima was tempted to go back to bed for a nap, but then no work would get done. His coffee  _clinked_  against the deck when he abruptly set it down. He had even gone as far to put sugar in the dark brew for some energy to stave off the constant yawning. His body clearly protested three hours of sleep a night.

Suddenly, from behind him, he heard a footsteps that clarified that he was no longer alone with his work. Arima stiffened. He looked down at his notebook and waited for the trespasser to reveal themselves.

"So, there's the new ghoul!"

Arima instantly recognized that as the voice of Takizawa Seidou Of course. He  _would_  be nosing around here.

Now, he understood that he should have gone to his private office instead of the company room.

"Yes, we've seen her. She follows the Aogiri Tree," Arima supplied.

"Hey, she's dressed like those White Suit guys," Seidou observed.

Arima nodded. That much should be obvious even for a novice.

He got nearer to the monitor screen. "Is she a member?"

"All we can confirm is that her appearance," Arima replied stiffly.

Seidou pressed a thumb to his lips. "Can I name her Lady in White?"

He was brave to make that suggestion, especially since it wasn't even his department.

The young man didn't move from the screen an inch. Arima knew that he was transfixed by the grainy photo of the masked woman in white. Well, what could be the harm?

"I suppose so. But, she could just be a minor ghoul."

Seidou didn't look too concerned as a smile spread over his face. "I named her. I win."

Just what a rookie would say. Everything was neat as first until it became an everyday occurrence. It didn't take long to become weary, and Arima suspected that Seidou had less endurance than most.

Still, Kureo Mado and Koutarou Amon promised to have a very good year...

* * *

Even though Natsuki couldn't see them knew, she knew that they were there: the ropes that were bound around her wrists. They were pulled by Yamori himself as she was forced to accompany him wherever he wanted her to be. Tonight was no different.

"You cut quite a figure," Yamori's voice was gruff though it was full of appreciation for his creation.

She didn't respond with any thanks. It wasn't needed, and Natsuki wouldn't have meant it. She wasn't pathetic in any event.

Tonight, they were breaking into a medical facility for some lab test samples. There were no specifics because she wasn't privy to that information, but Aogiri wanted them, and Aogiri would get them. Nico mentioned that they were most likely ghoul samples and once more Natsuki had to ask him just where he got his information from. In Nico's words, "the Clowns knew many secrets." Apparently, the CCG was after ghoul DNA.

But, in the end, no one cared as long as they got paid.

There was a sharp chill in the air denoting that it was the beginning of December. They had divided into two teams. Yamori by himself, and Natsuki had been paired with Naki. Yamori suspected that Yamori had divided them so to see if they could handle working together. Then, Naki had gotten lost. Natsuki sighed. So far, the night wasn't promising. Yamori would probably punish the both of them...

Suddenly, the cell phone rung in her hand. At least Yamori trusted her with that responsibility.

She answered it and pressed the device to her ear. "We're there. I have it."

"What did Aniki say?" Naki's mouth gaped.

"To go to the safe house. They have it."

"As expected of boss." Naki nodded. "Let's hurry."

Naki broke into a jog, and Natsuki was forced to adapt until her breath turned into sharp gasps.

"Isn't it fun, Natsuki?" Naki was certainly eager.

She didn't answer.

Naki actually  _enjoyed_  these errands. Natsuki didn't answer as she was too interested on her moving her feet...in heels that didn't really like her feet.

All she could do was pray that they didn't get lost again.

Two minutes later, they found their safe house and bounded up the wooden steps to the only occupied room.

There, Natsuki found that Yamori wasn't alone. His hair was shoulder-length and blue. He sported a leather jacket and wore a purple scarf around his neck. He reminded her of someone she hadn't thought about in months. Natsuki didn't think about her old life that much any more. Slowly, Natsuki could swear that she was losing grips on herself. Was she too becoming white and transparent? Weightless?

Apparently, this stranger would agree. "Who's this?" He studied her suspiciously.

"A new recruit, Ayato. Be nice," Yamori hissed. "Girl, this is Ayato Kirishima."

Sometimes, intuition was more accurate than people gave it credit for.

Without a pause, Natsuki rushed headlong into her inquiry like a drowning woman gasping for air.

"Kirishima? Do you know someone named Touka?"

Ayato frowned. "Touka?"

"She works as a waitress in the Anteiku coffee house."

Yamori seemed surprised, but he said nothing. Instead, he watched this exchange like it was a ball game.

Natsuki watched Ayato as he made a fist.

"No."

Well, that expression on his face and gesture said differently.

He tilted his head. "And how presumptuous to make an assumption when you haven't even told me your name."

If the asshole behind her had just used her name...

"It's Fuji Natsuki."

Ayato's interest was off his face an exact second later. Not an unusual thing for Tokyo. In this city, there was always someone else or something else to be concerned about.

In one swift moment, the metal briefcase was taken from the table.

"Later."

Then, Ayato jumped out the window with the test samples. Not how she would have transported delicate lab samples, but he would never take her advice. If she gave it, she would be accused of overstepping her authority.

She wondered if she would ever see him again. Strange individuals flitted in and out of her life like shadows.

"The night is still young, and I feel like celebrating." Yamori jammed his hands into his pockets.

"Okay, boss!" Naki pumped a fist.

When didn't Yamori not feel like celebrating? Natsuki stared out the window in the direction of the 20th Ward. How was everyone doing? Had they forgotten her name? Probably.

"Are you coming, Natsuki?" Yamori's voice tainted her memories.

She snapped out of her trance. "Yes."

"Damned right you are." Yamori snarled over his shoulder

Soon enough, Natsuki would be returning to her hell. As Natsuki watched, he cracked his finger again.

She couldn't help but wondered if he was jealous over Ayato, but realistically, what could possibly develop between them?

Natsuki wondered what her life would be like now. Following Yamori's broad back.

As a slow snow began to fall, she closed her eyes. She just wanted to got lost and melt away like a snowflake. She would never escape the white anyway. Maybe she should just be buried by it...

Still, Natsuki made a note to herself to ask for a dress with actual long sleeves. Winter was cold. Almost as cold as her heart.

While lost in her emotions, she noticed that they had stopped at a Western style establishment with Ionic columns. The words carved above the door said "Tsuta." Ivy.

Immediately upon entry, two older gentlemen started to ogle her by the bar. Natsuki ignored them as she had her own problem to deal with.

"We're out of blood wine," the bartender reported to the source of her grief.

"What the hell do you you mean you're  _out_?" Yamori slammed a meaty fist on the bar.

Natsuki cautiously approached. She well knew that Yamori couldn't take any disappointment.

"Just what I said." The bartender shrugged. "We're a popular establishment as well you know."

His tone hinted of a history she knew nothing about. That was fine with her. The less she knew about Yamori the better.

She was expecting it as she kept staring at Yamori's hands, and he didn't disappoint. Suddenly, he brought it up and cracked his forefinger.

 _Yup_.

She couldn't even count how many times he had cracked his finger. It usually followed a passionate moment, if Yamori felt pissed off, or when he was just plain feral. The little things were finally starting to annoy her, but it was that very irritation that peaked her curiosity.

"Why do you keep doing  _that_?" she finally asked.

The bartender smirked at her, and she realized that she was now a source of amusement. Even Naki's eyes widened.

Natsuki understood that she was entering dangerous territory by asking that man anything. The others were probably wondering why she was making things worse for herself. Perhaps Yamori would just answer her with his fist.

He looked down at his hand as if the thought had indeed crossed his mind before he shook his head. "You wouldn't understand."

She should just let the matter drop like a icicle falling from a roof, but Natsuki could still feel emotions racing though him, and she was on the verge of becoming terrified. Still, She thought that she could glimpse a flash of pain in his eyes, but as soon as it manifested, it had disappeared along with any evidence that it had been there at all. Now, she could be in trouble.

He was really looking at her. Really looking at her before he mercifully turned away.

* * *

If she continued watching him, he was going to rip her violet eyes out. Unanswered questions still shimmered in her gaze.

Yet, he could see her apprehension and feel her discomfort. Her lips has stopped moving, and he swore the world had frozen. Good. She  _should_  be scared of him. Everyone should. Including this prick bartender.

Natsuki-chan well knew that he had a hair trigger. Yamori was a bomb and he could explode at any time.

Here, Yamori had himself a witness everywhere he went. Naki was dumb, but Natsuki was not. He too often caught him studying him. Though, what else does a victim do but study the habits of her predator? It was a practice necessitated by survival. Yamori knew that all too well.

How easily he could have broken her by now leaving nothing but a shell that took orders and nothing else, but she fulfilled all of his needs at the moment, so why ruin a good thing? Natsuki was soft and comfortable to recline with. She was willing enough if it mattered.

Now, Naki and Natsuki were both looking at him. Yamori inwardly sighed. The leader had to act.

"We're going back."

"Back home?" Naki asked.

Yamori rolled his eyes. "No shit. At least I know for a fact that they're blood wine there," Yamori grumbled.

When he walked on ahead, he knew that they would follow him out of the bar without a fight. Naki was a devoted servant, and Natsuki had nowhere else to go.

Finality echoed around the three of them as the snow swirled through the black sky and dusted their blond hairs.

Yamori was sure that he would find warmth at home...


	15. Gold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsuki meets could-be friends, and receives a Christmas present.

Title: Gold

Author: Serpent at Sunset

Pairing: Yamori x OC x Tsukiyama

Rating: T

Fandom: Tokyo Ghoul

Genre: Angst/Romance

Word Count: 2,544

Summary: Some gardens bloom only at night in deep darkness, and someone has finally noticed Natsuki's bud... Yamori x OC x Tsukiyama

Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Ghoul.

* * *

By now, Natsuki was sure this environment and these people was draining her, and there was no way to leave it apart from death.

Life was just full of gifts. It was a good thing that her mother was gone now. She wouldn't have to see her in the newspaper listed as a "gangster." Would she be ashamed? But, it was useless thinking about. She was dead and gone.

Even if Natsuki glowed in her current position in her white gown as a member of the Aogiri Tree, she was still transparent. In truth, she was bored most of the time. Natsuki could contribute nothing of her own, not even her disgust.

So, once again, she had to go out and find something for herself. However, there was always a 6'1 foot obstacle in her way...

Nonchalantly, she started combing her hair with her fingers. "Can I go?" Natsuki asked matter-of-factly.

It would be a test to see if anyone would hear her. Maybe she was a part of the wallpaper now. Nico continued to lounge about in his chair, but she knew that he was listening. He said nothing.

Yamori turned. "Go where?"

"Outside. I need to clear my head."

Yamori frowned. She well knew that he didn't like to let her leave. No one wanted to lose their prize.

"Well..."

She pouted a bit. "Please?"

"You're paying me back for this later," he grumbled

And, Natsuki knew well the method. She shivered in spite of Yamori's gaze. Yet another means of survival.

Before she left, she threw on a blood red suede coat. Her uniform required some color. Yamori already had his purple and red tie coupled with his green vest.

With no destination in mind, she just started walking. Her eyes began to focus on the interplay of sunshine and shadow on the concrete. She could see that it had snowed last night, and what was left of the crystalline sediment melted steadily in the glare.

One place she knew where she wasn't going was the 20th Ward. She couldn't face it yet. She didn't want to explain her situation or face any sort of contempt. No matter how much she missed Anteiku.

_Shuu..._

He'd probably forgotten her name by now.

Still, she wanted to find a decent cup of coffee somewhere. Anywhere.

Suddenly, Natsuki bumped into something, or rather,  _someone_ and heard the sound of something being displaced hit the pavement.

"Oh, I'm sorry, miss!"

"I'll get it," Natsuki announced. It was her fault after all.

She reached down to place the fallen bag into the owner's hand.

"I wasn't watching where I was going," she started to explain.

It seemed that she was always in the middle of an emotional turmoil these days. Still, who could blame her?

"Happens to all of us," a boy replied with an easy smile.

The orange-haired youth actually radiated like a piece of sunlight lost in a bank of dark clouds. She wanted to bask in that glimmer even if she didn't deserve it.

"So, where are you going in such a hurry?" He was conversational.

She decided to be honest. "I'm going for a cup of coffee."

He laughed. "That thirsty? Anteiku makes the best coffee in the city."

She began to grow excited. "I know! That's my favorite."

He visibly brightened. "Really? What's your name? Maybe we've met before."

Was the time finally here now? A lucky break? Was she on the brink of rescue?

...she had no idea why she was having these types of thoughts. They were just two humans who obviously loved books. Bibliophiles.

"I'm Natsuki."

He shook his head. Clearly, the name was unfamiliar to him.

"Sorry. I don't think we've met. The name's Hide, and this birthday boy to be is Kaneki Ken."

Kaneki smiled like he was posing for a yearbook picture. His expression was a bit solemn but hopeful. The name Kaneki could mean gold tree, but he was a bent and a shriveled one that was in the process of losing all its leaves.

However, this composure shattered when Hide slapped a hearty hand on Kaneki's shoulder; a gesture that was most likely unexpected. The movement sent a shudder through the rather delicate boy.

"Stop, Hide! You're embarrassing me." In vain, he tried to hide his face.

She could almost feel a darkness of oppression radiating from him. Such a strange, sad, yet gentle boy. Kaneki was lucky to have such a happy friend, and he probably knew it.

"Nice to meet you. I don't want to keep you for too long," he almost teased.

"Bye!" Kaneki waved at her as they both walked away from her.

She automatically returned his wave with the wish that she could tell them that they weren't keeping her from anything. How good it must be to be human. To feel connected.

Natsuki didn't know, but a slight ripple had disturbed the still water of her destiny. The disturbance was walking away from her, but it would return.

Natsuki just couldn't see it then.

* * *

The last thing Natsuki expected to see was a Christmas tree dripping with gold decorations and lights in the living room. She supposed that, in this house, she should try to expect the unexpected. Even a fire danced merrily in the fireplace. It was...festive.

Like most ghouls, Natsuki suspected that forgot Christmas, particularly ghouls like Yamori. It was most likely because of his high status or to placate Naki.

"Dashing through the snow, in a one-horse open sleigh, through the fields we go, laughing all the way,  _ha ha ha_."

Nico kept singing "Jingle Bells" over and over. She wanted to strangle him, but she had a feeling he just sang louder to annoy her. But, for reasons unknown, Yamori didn't stop him.

She was currently sitting on the sofa feeling like every bit of a silently suffering housewife when a wrapped gift was plopped into in her lap.

"Merry Christmas, Natsuki..." Yamori leered down at her.

"I helped pick it out," Naki almost boasted from his place on the floor.

Well, Natsuki was sure that it would truly be a wonderful present.

Warily, she inspected it. The wrapping paper was a pink satin crowned with a copper bow that sparkled and winked in the fire light.

With reluctant hands, she delicately unwrapped it into a shining sheet of trash and removed the white lid of the box. She stared down into it and was surprised that it wasn't fresh guts or a human heart. In fact, it was a exceedingly normal gift.

She looked down into a box stuffed with ivory pearls. A choker, a tiered bracelet, and a pair of earrings that should have been clips.

"I don't have pierced ears-" she began to say.

...and not many ghouls did because of their fast healing ability. It was a stupid present.

Yamori's lips bore a private smirk. "I thought of that, but it's easily fixable."

_How?_

That obvious smirk was still on his face. "Let's go downstairs. Help me out here, Naki. Nico."

It was obvious where they were heading, but Natsuki didn't want to make a scene. To the chair.  _That_  chair. Robotically, she followed them. Staying behind most likely wasn't an option.

"Ooh, creepy," Nico chuckled from behind her on the staircase.

She resolutely ignored him. Why make this worse than it had to be?

Sooner than she wanted, she was facing  _the_  chair.

"Take a seat," Yamori intoned. It wasn't a suggestion.

Natsuki reluctantly obeyed. Now, all she could do was watch. At least she could consider herself fortunate that he wasn't using the chains that dangled nearby.

Yamori had turned around and the sprawl of his huge back was oddly sickening. As he rummaged around in the drawers of a table, Natsuki waited in trepidation. She had no idea on how he was going to act or what to expect.

However, when he turned back around, he was brandishing a syringe.  _Of course_.

"Where are you going to stick that?"

"In the corner of your eye, he informed her "I bet you didn't think that, huh? See, a ghoul's body is much too formidable in most places to sustain an injury, so that's why we have RC suppressants. It makes a ghoul...more delicate. Your Kagune won't be able to form, and you can  _bleed_. It's more than effective for a quick piercing. It hurts like a bitch though."

What did "RC" mean? But, there was no time to ruminate over it with the psycho twirling the syringe in his hand. She could only guess how many people had Yamori destroyed here. She couldn't help but check for spots of blood, but the wood was spotless.

"Hold still." Naki held her arm.

Apparently, someone cared about her at least.

Now, she was the center of attention. He had this all planned. He probably had something to prove. Or, was she being punished? Trying to understand Yamori was like trying to grab water.

The syringe was approaching her eye. She couldn't fight it, not even by blinking. And, Yamori couldn't hide his perverse pleasure as a groan escaped her lips when he stuck her with the needle. Feeling too exposed, she broke eye contact from him. It was a sign of weakness, but she already knew that she was weaker than him.

"Hold the earrings, Naki," Yamori ordered. "I want to do it."

Oh, she bet he did. Yamori already did it all.

Natsuki was mildly surprised that Yamori had already produced a thick hollow needle. The piercing needle. With no hesitation, he jabbed it through her right ear, and she hissed in fierce pain. Without waiting for her to recover, he did the other one in quick succession. The look in his eyes was intense and appreciative at the same time. She wondered if she was glimpsing his torturer's gaze.

He set first one earring and then the other, and she could acutely feel them. He also did it without any antiseptic. Then again, she was a ghoul. It probably wasn't really necessary in her case.

He admired his handiwork. "Beautiful. Actually, you're cute when you so breakable." He then seized her hair. " _Never_  forget forget how breakable you are."

She knew that was a threat, and that he was right. She was delicate. It was doubtful now that she could use her Kagune on any of them. She also had no idea if the effects of the RC suppressants were permanent, and no one felt the need to tell her.

Meanwhile, Naki was openly admiring her ears."They're so pretty, Natsuki!

_Shut up, Naki._

He was so unaware of anything else besides Yamori. It wasn't a good thing for him or her at the moment.

She ignored the twin stabs of pain. "I'm glad."

It keenly felt that she was surrounded by grinning demons.

"Are you surprised that you can stand the pain, Natsuki?" Nico asked with a glitter in his eyes.

He seemed so curious.

It took her one full second to answer. "No."

Why should she be surprised? Pain was the continuous state of her life now.

_Merry damned Christmas, Natsuki..._

At last, he let her go, and the white predator stalked her every movement. She watched him out of the corner of her eye. He didn't leave her side. He never would, would he?

In the darkened corridor, he approached her.

"My gift, Natsuki," he gently reminded her. "You didn't get me anything. I might get the wrong idea that you don't like me." He seized her hand possessively.

What timing. It was just in time for bed.

"I didn't even know we were exchanging gifts," she explained lamely.

"Nico was supposed to tell you, the asshole." He grimaced. "I guess that I'll have to punish him later. An extra present for him."

She would never understand Nico. He actually liked getting abused.

"But, you're lucky in a way. You always have something that I want." His expression became sly.

She wanted to close her ears to him, but of course that was impossible. If only, she could close everything else to him too.

So, Yamori was just like other men. It seemed that she would have to give him his present in bed.

Well, she planned to participate as little as possible as she always did much to Yamori annoyance. Just because she was used to him didn't mean she remotely enjoyed the experience. She showed her feelings whenever she could.

The bedroom door was nearly ripped off the hinges before it slammed shut behind them. She was thrown on the bed, and she bounced for a second before he covered her with his body. His lips ripped at her own, and as always, his kisses were rough and carnal. Romance didn't even enter the equation. It never did.

Then, he just...stopped. Yamori grunted into the mattress.

Natsuki was immediately on alert. "Something wrong?"

She hoped that he wasn't in a bad mood. That alone could inconvenience her. He was known to get...violent.

Yamori averted his face. He seemed miles away from her.

"I keep thinking what you said in the bar."

That long ago? She was left wondering what fresh hell she had just stumbled into...

"I was a prisoner in Cochlea some years ago, and there was an interrogator assigned to me that was more monster than human. He ripped into me everyday on multiple occasions. Far worse than any ghoul that I have ever encountered. I got that finger cracking quirk from him along with how delicious inflicting pain is now."

His words stopped, and Natsuki waited. She knew that Yamori's attention often lapsed. Yet in this situation, she hoped it wouldn't. Yamori never talked about himself or his past.

"I  _need_  to do it now. It brings me peace. It gives me purpose." It sounded vaguely like a defense.

Yamori's words were so hollow, and it was so dark in this bedroom. It reminded her of a deep cell. Yet, Yamori wasn't a prisoner anymore. She was.

And, he was in a hell of a mood.

Natsuki held her breath and waited for his approach. He had yet had to reach his satisfaction, and she well knew that Yamori never left an impulse unfinished.

"I don't feel like it any more," he informed her suddenly.

With an almost weary sigh, Yamori rose to his feet taking his immaculate white jacket with him.

"I'm going hunting. Excuse me."

He shrugged the jacket on before he thankfully slammed the door shut behind him.

How lucky for her. Good riddance.

Though, she now guessed that the condition that plagued Yamori was PTSD. It explained a hell of a lot about his personality. Still, she was no psychiatrist. In any event, she would keep her suspicions herself. She had no cure for him anyway, so why bring it up? He most likely wouldn't want to be cured anyway.

Natsuki needed something to focus on in her closed little world, and so it happened to be him. He permeated her world after all. Her very skin. She had no other idea.

But, she wasn't insulted in the least. Let him go At least he would keep his fingers off of her.

For tonight, at least.


	16. Bad Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsuki gets her first job, and Tsukiyama has regrets.

Title: Bad Girl

Author: Serpent at Sunset

Pairing: Yamori x OC x Tsukiyama

Rating: T

Fandom: Tokyo Ghoul

Genre: Angst/Romance

Word Count: 2,544

Summary: Some gardens bloom only at night in deep darkness, and someone has finally noticed Natsuki's bud... Yamori x OC x Tsukiyama

Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Ghoul.

* * *

"Happy 2011," Natsuki."

Yamori's lips moved along her throat, and she moaned to her surprise. He was gentle enough to stun her against the mattress. Indeed, Yamori had his surprising moments.

Despite the situation, she could still feel pleasure. So, she wasn't that far gone, though her body was still painfully stupid. This wasn't love after all. It was possession, and Natsuki happened to be an amusement that was hard to resist.

It was all too pathetic. Yamori was a man that could never love...but he could make feel good. Fake love with real caresses. And, in the end, it didn't matter how she really felt about any of it.

Whatever the rhyme or reason, she was trapped in his twisted game. And, it wasn't a house of cards that could collapse at any moment, it was a house of steel. Unyielding and solid. Natsuki, of course, was the hapless doll dressed in white trapped inside it.

"2011 will be a busy one," Yamori told her as he rubbed her bare shoulders. "Tatara has a lot on his agenda."

So, Aogiri wanted to control Tokyo. That fact was evident. Natsuki had to face the fact that she was a criminal even if she was just an unwilling accomplice. It all seemed so hopeless. Natsuki wasn't a weeping woman, but even she was tempted to vent her frustration.

It took all her concentrated effort to stifle a sob. However, should any tears dare escape, it would only serve to please him. She knew from bitter experience. She still remembered that night when a drop or two escaped from the traitorous corner of her eye.

He had smirked down and had leered at her pain. "What's wrong, honey?"

When she said nothing, he chuckled. To him, resignation was weakness. It was yet another reason to demonstrate his authority.

Next, he had flicked away her tears as casually as runaway drops of blood from seeping from a meal and devoured them like food too when he literally licked them from her cheek.

At least that fiendish organization would get him busy and out of the house. Away from her.

With him gone, maybe, just  _maybe_ , she could focus on her life and on her next immediate steps. It would be the best that she could hope for. However, it would all be for naught. She knew now not to expect for too much.

...as Yamori was going to make sure that she joined him on most of his endeavors.

* * *

"Happy New Year, Natsuki. Happy New Year, Rize."

Shuu raised the wine glass lamely to the ceiling. Secondhand embarrassment rouged his cheeks For once in his life, he was at a loss. Lady Luck would not be his companion tonight, it seemed. However, thankfully, the liquor was of a different opinion.

It was utterly boring tonight. No parties, no house guests. His thoughts was strangely absent or perhaps was it his emotions? Were they were bound together by an ethereal cord? Perhaps, but Shuu didn't care for philosophy right now.

He was just beginning to regret his decisions and just life in general.

A week ago, he had his sights set on Rize for a gourmet meal, but the minx had rejected him. Rather joyfully too. His goal was to make other plans, but he found that he was too depressed now.

Shuu sipped more blood wine. He was such a loser to spend New Year's Eve alone.  _Quel dommage_. Everyone had all cancelled on him. Even Chie had other plans.

Shuu couldn't help but feel that he was losing something. Was it his bright masculinity or was it his charm? His charisma? Whatever the reason, he had no one to ask. Perhaps, women were just cruel.

By chance, he glanced at the window and found that the moon was there. Sometimes, it disappeared completely depending on its phase. Just like her. Of course, the moon was most appreciated when it was full and bright, not when it was it hidden in the black night. Natsuki and he were both on the dark side of the moon, and neither of them could find each other.

Well, perhaps, maybe it was time to get a new interest. A new shining obsession...

Shuu settled back deeper in the chair; an unseen smirk gracing his lips. In some cases, maybe it was best to be hidden. His surname did mean "moon mountain" after all. A mountain could obscure the brightest luminary. It would be his own private secret.

So, who would the lucky person be? Shuu considered before his thoughts were suffused by the liquor.

Only Lady Luck knew the outcome.

* * *

The weeks crawled by as slowly as the ghoul in front of her.

"Let me go..."

Natsuki could hear him breathing raggedly. He was wearing down. In fact, he was almost down and out.

"I think you saw something that you shouldn't have seen." Her voice was vaguely sing-song when it came out of her throat. "Time to pay the price."

Honestly, it was vaguely surprising. She hadn't even practiced her predator accent. The man below her was rightfully terrified, and she was scaring herself.

Yet, she doubted that she was mean as Yamori. Very few could achieve that feat though Nico had his days. Chasing prey really wasn't her forte. Well, chasing other ghouls anyway. Hell, Yamori  _ate_  them.

He crawled away from her on his hands and knees, and she was oddly pleased with herself. Someone was actually afraid of her.

"No," A pathetic plea fell from his feeble lips. "Please..."

The words froze her in her tracks. No one ever had any mercy for her. She wondered just how much of a monster she was becoming. However, it was requirement to survive in Aogiri. Eat or be eaten.

A long black Bikaku trailed behind him. The only reason he wasn't using it was because of the reason that she had broken his leg. Yamori wanted him alive. She could guess why, and she didn't relish his fate. Her Rinkaku had served her well against him.

He reached into his pocket and produced a cell phone, but it skittered out of his grip across the asphalt. She nearly rolled her eyes and stepped on the offending cell phone with her heel so the screen shattered. If this prick wasn't asking so many questions and taking so many videos, he wouldn't be in this situation. Now, he was her problem. Her job.

It wasn't justice, but it was gratifying. She hoped that Aogiri would be pleased.

Now, she wondered what to do next. She gazed curiously into his panicked amber green eyes and wondered if his vision was getting blurry. If he passed out, that would make her job that much easier...

Gradually, she could hear footsteps outside the alley. She was no longer alone. Natsuki was curious, but didn't dare take her eyes off her prey. After all, she didn't want to screw up her first mission. It was probably a human in a drunken haze returning from a club. Winter nights were boring.

Suddenly, she heard someone was running towards her. Natsuki readied herself for an attack.

Ayato was at her heels. "Company is coming. We're going new girl. I'll chase him from here on out."

True to his word, Ayato dragged him away. Target acquired.

So, she had been spared from an unpleasant duty. This time. From this unpleasant task at least. She was sure there would be others in the future.

Still, she wondered who was here. Ayato looked almost panicked. If it was a human, how unfortunate for them...

Natsuki turned and looked back curiously to see someone familiar looking back at her.

Her eyes widened. The intruder peered down the short alley.

"Natsuki?"

She remembered that voice. It was usually full of irritation when it asked her what her order was. It was the voice of Touka. She was was walking with her book bag in tow.

Natsuki could feel an irrational feeling of shame. It couldn't be helped. Her cheeks glowed red and not from the cold.

Finally, she turned on her heel and sprinted away. She was sure her white dress glowed in the moonlight. Thankfully, she wasn't pursued. Quickly, she fled into the shadows hoping that she hadn't caught sight of her face, but she had a feeling that it was too late.  _Damn_. Natsuki found that she never wanted to face her again. Touka was still respectable as a waitress; Natsuki was an Aogiri executive's toy.

Yet, even now, she had to budget her time. She had to return home. Tomorrow, it would be Valentine's day. Her presence would be required.

It occurred to Natsuki many times to rebel, but exactly how would she survive? Yamori would rip apart Tokyo to punish and finish her off.

No, she had to wait. In the meantime, she would have to use her power and her advantage.

Even if it was connected to being Yamori's bitch.

* * *

I saw a familiar face." Touka hung her scarf by the door even though her thoughts were miles away.

"Oh?" Renji raised his head from behind the counter. "Anyone I should know?"

"Natsuki."

"That Natsuki?"

"I believe she is known as the Lady in White now," Touka supplied grimly.

"Is she?" Renji continued polishing the glass.

He was playing stupid, but Touka didn't know the reason why. She decided not to push it.

"According to the CCG."

"Well, it's none of our business. Hell, she might have went with them willingly. She could have been a bad gir." When he looked up, a smile was tugging at his lips.

He set the glass down with a loud  _clink_.

"I didn't know her that well." Touka lowered her gaze. "So, we lost another lost ghoul. Just another night in Tokyo.

"Leave it to you to care about the species," Renji remarked. "One day, this utopia of yours might exist, but you have to keep yourself alive first. Aogiri is trouble." Renji's voice carried a distant warning. "At least she's still alive. For now."

She nodded. "True."

Touka decided to stop. it was out of her hands now. Natsuki was a big girl. She could get herself out of that situation if she wanted to.

And, after all this Christmas break, another semester of college had just begin. She had to stay focused. In truth, for humans or ghouls, it never hurt to have a goal in mind.

Or, one might end up like Natsuki.

* * *

A/N: As an Easter egg, the man captured by Ayato is Daiki from my other fic Call Me Your Master.


	17. Medusa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsuki attempts to return to her roots while Yamori has fun. Later, she sees a familiar face.

Title: Medusa

Author: Serpent at Sunset

Pairing: Yamori x OC x Tsukiyama

Rating: T

Fandom: Tokyo Ghoul

Genre: Angst/Romance

Word Count: 2,155

Summary: Some gardens bloom only at night in deep darkness, and someone has finally noticed Natsuki's bud... Yamori x OC x Tsukiyama

Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Ghoul.

* * *

Yamori stood with his feet apart over his victim who wasn't looking at him. Instead, he had his eyes trained on a fascinating spot on the floor. He could already hear him sobbing. Apparently, he couldn't find the nerve to play tough. In truth, Yamori hated when they did that. But, it the result was always infinitely amusing. Pure entertainment.

"What is 1000-7?" he goaded him.

Oh, how fun was it to fracture his mind more. He couldn't move. All he could was listen. And speak.

At this point, his captive began to blubber.

"I gave you answers. Can...you just stop?"

Except, he couldn't. He never could and no one could ever understand why. After all, Yamori wasn't the same person. He never would be again.  _He_  hadn't stopped for him, so why not return the same favor?

"So, I guess you don't want to play any more, huh." Yamori slowly lowered his pliers.

He knew that he wasn't going to last much longer. The lad, Daichi or something, was breaking apart mentally as well as physically. Yamori always hoped that he could meet someone who could give him a challenge, but apparently, it wouldn't be today. Yamori was getting...bored.

Still, Natsuki had given him a present, or rather Tatara had. It seemed that Tatara never needed the ghouls he brought to his desk which was fine. One man's trash was another man's hobby. He could still thank his little moon though. Appreciation was important.

The woman was shadowy with Jason in his mind, but she was a remedy. A constant. Somebody loyal and warm. She had to be. Love and position were earned, not given.

Even on Valentine's Day.

* * *

At times, she certainly missed her identity. All the damned white was making her feel...subdued. Naturally, she had to try to fix that. Try.

Too long Natsuki had denied her colors. Today, she would wear them proudly as a flamingo would.

"You certainly look bright, Nat."

She wanted to sigh as she heard her new nick name again. It sounded an awful lot like a gnat-an unimportant bug. In other words, a pest. It probably wasn't a mistake. She knew where they stood then.

She wondered what Yamori would say. He would have an opinion whether she wanted it or not.

"I guess you want...attention," Nico winked. "By the way, isn't that against the dress code? It's not exactly white."

"It's Valentine's Day," she replied blandly.

Nico wasn't her damned boss. She didn't have to explain anything to him.

"So, I guess you'll be honoring it." Nico smirked.

At times, Natsuki had trouble discerning if she was the whore or the good employee. She would have to ask her boss who she was currently screwing.

Why not have a little fun? It was all going to happen anyway, but if she had too much of a spine, he might might rip it out. Or would that be a mercy?

Natsuki sat on the bar stool in a hot pink dress shorter than what she would like, but she had been drawn to the color and the silken material. As it turned out, she still had weak moments. Was it not normal for a former ballerina to appreciate pink? Hot pink, in this case. She could hardly ever wear the damned shade around Yamori.

Nico disappeared, so Natsuki made coffee. And waited on her chair. She liked the stool for some reason. She didn't know why.

Yamori's gaze roamed over her at once when he entered the kitchen. He had probably already noted that her legs were crossed. Predators always looked for vulnerable areas.

"You look a damned clown," he remarked.

"Thank you," she literally sparkled at him.

When he looked away, she smirked. She took her revenge wherever she could.

"Smartass, huh?" He jammed his hands in his pockets and leered at her.

_I learned from the best._

She already knew that she would never be able to take him, at least in a fight, but she could still be petty. She had no other amusements at the moment anyway.

"Though you look...nice. Hot even."

He didn't blink when he walked over to her to rest his hands on each side of the chair. She was effectively trapped her within a cage of arms.

"Is it for me?|

"Well..." she let the word hang.

Yamori slid his hand down her arm. Possessively. Well, she was technically property.

"But, I'm a little busy for a date. Sorry, babe."

Then, his hand reached for her hair.

"Still...it would be a true shame to let the night pass...unnoted."

Her mind scrabbled for something to do. Another night in these damned four walls. If only she could relax...

"How about a bubble bath?" she suggested.

Of course, it was for herself rather than for him.

She waited for him to snap at her all because he could.

Yamori frowned "I don't want to smell like flowers or some shit..."

She didn't tell him it was kind of unavoidable in a bubble bath. He would just tell her to shut up.

Yamori usually smelled heavily of cologne, expensive stuff, so what was the point of grousing about her perfume? Finding a good perfume was hard for a ghoul. Anything with food notes smelled horrible. Natsuki usually stuck to roses or musk.

"After you fill the tub, you better come in with me. No one wants to be alone on Valentine's Day."

He was already stripping down, and she was expected to follow. With an inaudible sigh, she pulled the spaghetti straps of her dress down. She took great care not to watch his face or reaction. If only she was like Medusa and could turn him to stone.

The two ended up in the white bubbly bathwater together. She shivered despite the heat.

"How long are we going to do this?" she whispered to him.

It would have been intimate. If only they were in love. Sometimes, she was just so tired.

His smirk was cruel and sharp. "When I tire of you. Count your good fortune that I'm not."

Sometimes, she wished that she worked under Tatara. Then, she would no longer be right under Yamori. The only way this would ever be feasible if there was no Yamori. Natsuki had the feeling she would be dead by then.

It was no wonder that all she did some days was reflect on how unfair life was.

Their entire relationship was a sham. He used her more than anything else. For everything and anything.

At least she would smell good though.

Little pleasures were still pleasures.

* * *

"I love spring. I like it as much as my birthday," Naki admitted "It's almost like a reward after winter. Not that I don't like snow..."

Naki's birthday had been on January 28. Yamori had been oddly jovial and out of character as he lavished him with gifts. It was odd watching Yamori care about something that cared about him in return the cherry blossoms would be in bloom enjoyed it as much as a human would

She wondered if ghouls could love as purely as a human could. Maybe her species were just excellent fakers.

"Do you love Yamori?" It was as if Naki could read her mind.

She almost choked.

"You've been together for a while," he pointed out.

_Thanks for reminding me..._

"Are you going to marry him?" Naki was starting to sound excited.

Marry Yamori? Marry Jason? Natsuki didn't tell him that such a union would be like marrying the devil, but she wouldn't give him any false hope

Although, she had dreamed of such a thing with Shuu. The ceremony would be on a full moon, she had already decided. Shuu would wear a silver suit, and she would wear flowing white lace while brandishing a golden rose bouquet. It would be...beautiful. But, one couldn't have everything. Life was cruel. Especially when you lived with someone who raised cruelty to an art form.

"I don't know. Yamori hasn't said anything."

"Oh." He almost sounded disappointed. "By the way, when is your birthday?"

Natsuki frowned. What was with all the questions? But, there was no choice but had no choice but to answer them. After all, the White Suits had no secrets from each other. It was written in their code.

"July 15."

"Oh, summer. I wish I was born in the summer. What year are you born in? I was born in the Year of the Horse."

So, now they were talking about Astrology. She had been interested in it. Once. In better times.

"I was born in the Year of the Rooster."

"Really? Yamori is a Monkey," Naki informed her proudly.

Natsuki had something to say about that, but why ruin was a nice walk? Naki wouldn't let it pass either. So, Natsuki knew for a fact now that they were incompatible. The Rooster was too reserved and meticulous for the rambunctious monkey; Yamori needed a wild girl who actually wanted his attentions.

Out of the corner of her gaze, Natsuki noticed someone familiar. She was rather adept at targeting people, she was beginning to find. Kaneki was scrawny in a yellow hoodie that was a bit too small for him. He was also toting a book bag. Another college student.

Natsuki reminded herself yet again that she should have went to college. Now, she was trapped in the underbelly with no other choice. Oh, well. Maybe it could have happened anyway. Perhaps it was her destiny.

"I want to go in this direction," she said suddenly.

Natsuki really didn't want to see Kaneki now. Or, rather she didn't want Naki to see Kaneki right now. She didn't know how Naki would react. Maybe he would want to make him dinner. Natsuki didn't want anyone to eat Hide's friend. He had been decent to her. Not many people were these days. Natsuki couldn't risk to see if Naki would behave himself, or if he would treat the boy like an item on the menu.

She literally grabbed his arm and almost tugged Naki where she wanted to go. To his credit, Naki didn't argue or ask questions. He was still relaxed. She liked that about him was too naive to wonder why. She could only wondered what Yamori could get away with him.

"Oh, okay. Say, do you want to go for a cup of coffee?"

Natsuki actually loved the idea. Yamori's presence was too overpowering at "home."

Coffee was one of the few things a ghoul could actually consume in public. Sometimes, Natsuki didn't understand why humans went to a cafe for a coffee date. No one ever knew when was dining with a ghoul.  _Now_ , that would be a drama. A life threatening trauma. But, it would be a show to be seen.

It was too easy to pass as a human some days in her respectable white dress. No one could even imagine what she was.

Unless they were very perceptive.

* * *

With great ceremony, Nimura spread out the papers in front of him.

_Fuji Natsuki. Alias: Lady in White. Birthplace, Tokyo. Age 20-23. Kagune: Chimera..._

Kids's stuff. The basics. But, it never hurt to learn information, but even he didn't know what would be pertinent in the future. He couldn't help but to brainstorm before he laid the actual foundation.

Fuji. The name had popped up once or twice. There  _was_  once a man named Fuji Haruki. Years ago, some members of the Washuu family had been involved an experiment of sorts. Some ghouls had been sprayed with a bacterial agent, just two or three. Afterwards, they were hopelessly infected so badly that the poor bastards died in the process. The chemical was deemed a failure and never used again. It was lost in the pages of history.

Though he had never anticipated that he would have a dance with the dead man's daughter, Nimura had to admit that she had some good moves. She wasn't quite ugly either. But, she was no Rize. No woman would ever be her.

The most interesting thing about her case was her status as a chimera. It was rare, but rareness enough couldn't make history. It was too late to make her a clown pawn now that she was Aogiri property dwarfed by oafish white suits.

Methodically, he flicked through the papers, and enjoyed the whispering sound. It was the sound of importance.

Natsuki was just another like game piece. A little white pawn. But, how far would she be able to go? Only fate knew the answer, but Furuta didn't care much for fate. It was his humble belief that beings made their own destiny, and the the weaker ones had to rely on the force of destiny.

Well, it would be quite a show one day. A real three ring circus...

Tokyo would be in stitches on that day.

The city itself would need stitches too.


	18. Weakness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsuki seeks comfort from Hide while Yamori tries to be romantic.

Title: Weakness

Author: Serpent at Sunset

Pairing: Yamori x OC x Tsukiyama

Rating: T

Fandom: Tokyo Ghoul

Genre: Angst/Romance

Word Count: 2,125

Summary: Some gardens bloom only at night in deep darkness, and someone has finally noticed Natsuki's bud... Yamori x OC x Tsukiyama

Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Ghoul.

* * *

Yamori openly admired the gold watch on his wrist. It was a birthday present from his personal wallflower. The luxury watch was expensive too. Around 300,000 yen. His girl had expensive taste. He couldn't help but wonder who she had learned it from...

"Thank you, honey." He eyed her from a distance.

He noticed that she stood against the wall and was taking as little space as she could while her hands were impossibly and tightly clasped together. Why did she always look so worried about something?

He was all smiles for the moment purely just to annoy her even though he couldn't tell  _if_  it annoyed her or not. She was an expert at masking emotions now, but he was better. He would always be better.

At least he knew what she tasted like. It was in the heat of the moment, but in that moment, she had been the sweetest meat...

That particular inclination had occurred to him while in that bubbly bath together. There had been nowhere for her to hide and nowhere to run. She had done it to herself by inviting a hungry ghoul with her into that porcelain sanctuary on Valentine's Day. When she had cried out in alarm and agony, no one came to her rescue. Or, perhaps, no one had heard her. Or, maybe everyone that lived in that house knew better.

They weren't married even in the traditional ghoul sense, but there was still a visible mark, so who could really say? In the end, she was still his. But, he still didn't like what the hell she would do in summer. If she was a fan of sundresses, she might be disappointed.

At least she took care of her face. All women should after all.

Her lips moved like a silk ribbon being undone. Oh, a sign of life.

"How old are you?" she asked suddenly.

He could tell that the question had been building on her tongue for a while.

"I'm over thirty." he confided to her.

She blinked. "So around thirty-five?"

She already assumed that he was older than her. How...perceptive. Close, but no cigar. Silly Natsuki. It was almost cute, but he would never dream of telling her everything. If he did, then what would he surprise her with?

Actually, sometimes, her calculating mind pissed him off. Like right now. There was no need for a subordinate to be so...smart.

"That's your guess," he groused as he cracked his finger.

Natsuki promptly shut her mouth. The gesture was a prompt to cease her prodding, and it worked. Natsuki was smart, but not fatalistic. She knew that each snap promised prompt action.

In actuality, he was thirty-seven, but he would never tell her. Even in that moment, he couldn't resist judging her "technique." No matter how much strategy she possessed, she still lacked power. No matter how crafty you were, you never had the advantage if you were just...weak.

Natsuki hated violence.

That was her weakness.

* * *

Natsuki didn't know why Yamori was accompanying her to the cherry blossoms. It didn't make sense. Naki wanted to see them, but Natsuki supposed that would wait until another day. Yamori was in charge after all.

Natsuki couldn't help but wonder if he was jealous. Rest assured, A romance would never would never spring between her and Naki. Naki would never dream of dishonoring his boss, and Natsuki considered Naki more of a younger brother than anything else.

At least Naki would admire the blossoms. Yamori never appreciated anything unless it served him personally.

 _There_. She could see them around the corner. They reminded her of fluffy pink towels. They had gotten higher this year. When she was a kid, she never wanted to leave the park. It was like a movie scene except that she wasn't happy. Then again, flowers didn't care if you were happy or sad.

The two walked up to the nearest one.

"It stinks." He stared directly up the trunk.

It amused Natsuki slightly to see Yamori acting like a little kid. But then, he didn't have to come at all. To her, the scent was heavenly. It was as close to heaven as a ghoul could ever come.

As she watched, a blushing pink cherry blossom fell on his head. He instantly made a face.

A soft swear escaped his lips. "Damned tree."

Wind rustled the branches above them

Automatically, her lips twitched at the scene. So, Yamori couldn't steal every moment of happiness away from her. Sometimes, it could still appear wild and uninhibited. She should have known that Yamori would hate pink cherry blossoms. They were too wholesome. Too feminine. Too pure. He probably wanted to destroy them all. Like how he had destroyed her.

Absently, she rubbed the rugged tree trunk for a distraction. Maybe she longed for some sort of touch. Some sort of confirmation that she existed.

With Yamori occupied with the tree, she stared at him. Really stared at him in his obscenely expensive suit. Natsuki knew that Yamori would be a dream for some women ghoul or human. He was heavily muscled, tall, blond, and well dressed. But, they could handle his personality? His anger? His hobbies? Why did she have to?

She wondered why he was attracted to her. Was there something wrong with her?

"You're staring," he noted.

"Sorry," she apologized. Needlessly.

He grinned like a demon. "You probably like what you see. Maybe we should make this more romantic," he suggested.

She smiled at him then. Helplessly.

"You're smiling at me." He actually sounded pleased. "Are you happy?"

Great. He would probably stab her with a sharp twig. That would remedy her indiscretion.

"The tree is pretty," she said rather blandly. "That's all."

Yamori came up closer to her. "I'm not critical. You should be happy. I'm here."

She was still smiling like an idiot.

"Maybe we should kiss," he suggested. "If it's such a pretty scene."

His suggestions never remained suggestions. She expected it when her hands seized her shoulders. Kisses were wasted on him, but Natsuki supposed that she had no choice.

Almost tenderly, he cradled her head between his massive hands and smashed his lips against hers under the fragrant blossoms.

They were the portrait of love. On the surface. But, abuse could always be hidden in the depths.

Look mommy!" a voice cried. "They're kissing."

"It's impolite to stare, Ryou," a woman chided.

Damn. They weren't alone anymore. Well, it was a public park. For humans, mostly.

And now, she could feel his tongue. It had introduced itself, and it wasn't leaving.

"This is more than that brat will ever have," Yamori murmured before resuming ravaging her mouth.

Natsuki wanted to die.

* * *

What came next in the future was totally unexpected. It was a gray April day when she was spotted.

"Hey, Natsuki, right?"

When she turned to look, Hide was pointing a finger at her.

Her eyes widened. "Hide?"

"Good memories, right?" He grinned. "I was going to have a cup. Would you join me?"

It was a good thing that she had her purse as she didn't want him to pay for her. She also didn't want to refuse.

Why not share a drink with him? After all, Natsuki had no friends to speak of these days besides Naki.

"I've been having a bad month," she confessed as she picked up her coffee cup.

Her words weren't being monitored right now, and she could feel her throat and shoulders relax. Maybe she would finally be able to experience a conversation.

"Oh? Is it because of bad boyfriends?" Hide set the cup down.

Natsuki blinked. "How did you know?"

Did this human have powers of some sort?

He held up his hands defensively. "I was just kidding."

"But, you're right. He's the worst," she admitted.

Hide took a a sip of coffee. "Well you might as well just stop seeing him. Break it off."

Natsuki wanted to laugh bitterly. Why didn't she think of it before? Who did he think he was talking about? Somebody  _normal_?

"We kind of live together," she confessed.

Hide grunted. "Like that matters. You still don't have to stay with him."

Choice? When did Natsuki have that?

"I left my old life behind." She looked down into her cup. "There's nothing to return to. Besides, he would just follow me."

"Woah, maybe you should tell the cops. Tokyo has some good ones."

She wondered how he would know that, but she decided that it was better not to ask. Natsuki knew was full of surprises some humans were Hide appeared to be one of them.

"And you? Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Nah, not yet. I'm too immature." He lowered his head as if embarrassed. "I turn 19 on June 10."

So young and fragile. Some humans were like that. Almost like children because they were so full of hope. Not a lot of ghouls had that personality quirk save for Naki with good reason. Survival was too important.

"A guy would have to be nuts to be a jerk to a nice girl like you," Hide said out of the blue.

Natsuki blushed like an idiot. How kind. She wanted to thank him for saying that, but thought better of it. Instead, she devoured his words as she would music.

"You know, not to judge, but they have women's shelter services. You could stay with them. It would be safe."

She wrinkled her nose at that notion.

_Hell no._

Logically, it wouldn't take long for Yamori to find her and take his possession away with him. She wouldn't endanger those people. Not those innocent women and their children. Whatever humanity was left inside her, Natsuki strove to keep it.

And it would ultimately be hell for her. Once home, she would be chained to the hobby chair when Yamori found that she was no longer obedient to him. He would seek her to reform her behavior in the most painful way possible. It would be ugly, and she would be uglier.

Then, she could hear drops of rain on the umbrella above them. It was almost a mercy because it distracted her from her dark thoughts. So, the showers hadn't let up after all. Once again, the sun was behind a cloud.

Hide glanced up. "Oh, it's coming down again. But, April showers being May flowers, eh?"

Any joy wilted on her face. Sometimes, she couldn't imagine the next week. Or the next day. Unfortunately, Hide noticed.

Without warning, he grabbed her hand. "Hey, stay strong, right?"

His hand was warm. Comforting, but not appetizing yet. Natsuki had eaten last night. She hardly did her own hunting anymore as Yamori was more than adept at killing things.

Her eyes clouded over in tears reminiscent of the sky above her, and she hoped that Hide didn't noticed. She didn't need a human's pity.

"Will you be all right tonight, Natsuki-chan?"

She braved a smile. " I can only hope."

Tomorrow was another day after all.

To survive.

* * *

Spring was rather cloudy and muggy that year, but that all changed when summer appeared. Then, the skies were bright and blue, and the temperatures were warm rather than hot. Tatara also seemed to be on break as there were less jobs in June and July. Natsuki didn't know whether to feel relieved or not.

She had been dreading July for a personal reason.

Natsuki didn't know why she had been demanded to celebrate her birthday; she wasn't in the mood to celebrate.

 _Twenty-two_. She was twenty-two. Only Kami-sama knew if or when she would see twenty-three...

And, of course, Yamori already knew every detail about her. The purple decorations were garish. But, it didn't take a PI to guess that her favorite color was purple.

The only gift she truly wanted was her freedom, and Yamori wasn't Santa Claus. Far from it.

"For my girl." He presented her with a red satin box topped with a gold bow. The long curls of it spiraled from the gift box as flames would.

_I'm sure it's just as destructive._

Natsuki stared at it.

"Open it," he demanded. " _Now_."

Natsuki did so with surprisingly steady hands and was greeted by glitter. A ruby heart twinkled at her from the depth of the box. The jewel was full of fire and reminded here of Yamori's eyes. It resembled a heart of fire, but she was aware of how her own heart had hardened into ice. In that case, maybe sapphire or diamond would have been a more appropriate stone.

He chuckled almost conspiratorially. "Like it?

"It's sparkly," she said

"Do you want me to put it on?"

She stared at him wordlessly.

_Why is he trying so hard?_


	19. Cochlea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamori wants to draw Natsuki. Nude. Later, Naki ends up at Cochlea.

Title: Cochlea

Author: Serpent at Sunset

Pairing: Yamori x OC x Tsukiyama

Rating: M

Fandom: Tokyo Ghoul

Genre: Angst/Romance

Word Count: 2,353

Summary: Some gardens bloom only at night in deep darkness, and someone has finally noticed Natsuki's bud... Yamori x OC x Tsukiyama

Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Ghoul or Emily Dickinson.

* * *

Was he teasing her? She supposed that she would have to find out. She nodded and later felt his fingers dangerously near to her throat, but she wasn't worried. Why would he be merciful and ever end the agony?

He settled in close. "You know, it  _is_  your birthstone. A ruby for July."

"Of course," she responded.

She was honestly surprised that Yamori was knowledgeable about crystals and gemstones. The ghoul seemed far too brutal for shiny things.

"But, I think a pearl suits you better." His lips brushed her ear more. "It's more ...delicate. Like you."

Natsuki knew that it was his way of saying that she was fragile. Even Yamori could be subtle at times.

"Well, I am one of the fairer sex," she said coyly.

"Hmm, you mentioned one of my favorite things." Yamori slowly licked his lips.

Natsuki was almost appalled, but managed to avert her gaze Conversing with Yamori was like playing chess, but she hadn't played that game in years. But, on this chessboard, she knew that she was the white pawn controlled by the white king.

Thankfully, Yamori changed the subject. "You know, the lore of the ruby is a fascinating. In the past, soldiers in Burma sewed them into their skin to make them invulnerable in battle. Maybe they wanted to become ghouls. It could make you into more of a warrior. We can always hope, right?"

The necklace was heavy like everything else in her life. Still, she had to endure it. Yamori would surely be insulted if she didn't wear it. All she could was wait until he fastened it around her neck.

"There. I take care of you, don't I?"

She was unprepared when he suddenly embraced her from behind. Her breath ceased, and it was an eternity before he slipped away.

If only he was really attempting to soothe her, Natsuki just might buy into the fantasy of comfort.

"Happy Birthday, Natsuki." His voice was deep in his massive chest.

She hesitated there a moment and clung to her breath.

Then, a sudden sob exploded in her chest, and the tears rained down. In the expanse of one second, she hated her life. Completely. So little to live for and so much to take. If she could only turn around and tear his throat out...

She looked up into the mirror at her reflection of her pathetic weeping face and expected Yamori to be leering at her pain, but Yamori was already gone again.

Once again, he left behind a mess that he didn't have to clean up.

* * *

Natsuki expected a quiet night. Sometimes, she got that. Yamori would leave her there in the world of her book. It was almost a mercy.

He hated books, so on other times, he would start bothering her while she was reading them. It was as if he wanted to be the entertainment at those moments. It all depended on his mood.

This time, he had been watching her all night. Natsuki well knew what to expect. So, she waited while reading the same page over and over.

"I feel like drawing tonight," Yamori said suddenly.

She lowered her book. "Drawing?" Natsuki echoed. "Drawing what?"

She bet that Yamori wasn't a still life sort of person who drew a bowl of fruit or a vase arrangement of flowers. It was actually a surprise that he could actually create art.

"You, Natsuki." He pointed to her. "You're a good subject."

It also helped that she couldn't object.

"What would you like to draw of me?" she tested him.

He tried to smile innocently. "You. Just you."

Natsuki was waiting for it. She knew what was on his mind, and it probably wasn't a portrait in her white work dress.

"I just want a sketch. I don't have many beautiful women in my drawing pad."

Now, he was trying to flatter her.

Natsuki kept her face blank. "Really?"

_Yeah. You probably killed them all._

"I should have suggested it sooner." Yamori shoved his hands into his pockets. "Time is the enemy."

"Well, what should I wear?" Though she already knew what he was going to say.

His expression was wolfish. "Who said that you were going to wear  _anything_?"

She knew that her face was sour, but he just laughed at her.

"It's classy stuff," he assured her. "It's not obscene."

So, she had to play his game again. But, Natsuki couldn't imagine why he would want to. After all, he had already had seen it all. He'd done a lot too. But, how could she resist?

In the end, she ended up stripping off all of her clothes and lying on the bed instead of giving Yamori a hard time. Well, in her defense, he never gave her an  _easy_  time

She may have looked soft and dreamy on the surface, but she could feel a resentful fire burning within. One day, it might become a blaze that couldn't be ignored.

Instead, she distracted herself by listened to the crickets chirp through the open window. Sometimes, she wished that she had been born an insect instead of a ghoul. It would have been far easier than with what she had to deal with now.

Eventually, though, it was finished. Yamori relaxed.

"There," Yamori announced. "All done."

Natsuki snapped out of whatever thoughts she had been lost in and found that her cheeks were wet. Had she been crying? She must have been.

"Here, Natsuki. He handed her the thick paper. "This is what you look like."

Her features were recognizable, but they had far more intensity than her hair. It was wispy, and not very defined. Also, her lips were too dark. Still, it was a fair attempt. Yamori had some talent. In any event, an art teacher couldn't fail him.

"So, do you like it?"

She nodded with a smile. "Yes. Let's hang it up."

Natsuki wondered if it was ever a game for Yamori to decide if she was being sincere or not.

* * *

It was the last day of July, and Naki wouldn't let the matter rest.

"I want to go swimming! Aw, can't we boss?"

Yamori swore again under his breath.

Natsuki did her best to remain level, but she did have a issue.

"I don't have a swim suit..." Natsuki began

"Well, neither do I." Yamori sneered at her. "Come on, it's summer. I'm sure you can go to any boutique and pick one up."

"So we're going?" Naki's face was full of hope.

He shrugged. "What the hell?" Yamori sighed. "Let's just go. You hear, Natsuki?"

To her absolute shock, he slapped her on the butt right in front of Naki. Most women would yell at him, but of course Natsuki had to be compliant. She shook her head. When did her existence become so...meaningless?

He was getting a little too comfortable around her, but again, it was his right. He would remind of of that too.

Irritably, she joined the world of the living in the sweltering air. Natsuki decided that she would walk to the store. She needed some time to herself.

It was cool inside the department store. And empty thankfully. She drifted like a ghost until she enter the Misses' section. Natsuki finally settled on a halter purple bikini bikini instead of a one piece. It would have been more demure, but there were no purple ones. Natsuki decided that it was pretty.

But, would Yamori think it was pretty? She grimaced. Frankly, she didn't give a damn.

She hadn't swam since she was eleven years old. One day, her mother had just stopped going and even making the suggestion to. Later, her mother explained it was because of the fear of being discovered. And, today, it could happen to all three of them. All of them had been on the news after all.

Stupid Naki. Didn't he understand anything?

However, once couldn't hurt. Or, so Yamori said. Yamori never liked to deny the boy anything.

At times, Natsuki wanted to give up and not even try to have fun any more. She didn't know who she was supposed to be any more. Yamori's whore, Naki's mother, or a ghoul criminal. She was already aware that she was S rated like Yamori. Her alias "Lady in White" sounded romantic just like a Victorian woman from her novels, but it wasn't. White was clean, but Yamori's White Suits were anything but.

If only Natsuki could be herself again, but all she could do was send her hopes far into the future. That reminded her of a quote:

_Hope is the thing with feathers that perches in the soul - and sings the tunes without the words - and never stops at all..._

Natsuki wished that it would because all the denied hopes were making her chest ache.

It would be easier to climb into a crypt and just let the darkness take her, but he would just find her and drag her out.

In the past, Natsuki had bright dreams, but now she struggled to remember what hope even looked like.

Upon further thought, she selected a matching hat as she didn't want anyone to see her face. Natsuki was feeling emotional today.

What was the point? Ghouls didn't swim. Not for fun. Not for pleasure. At least not in such a public place. The pool was crowded with laughing smiling humans, and Natsuki felt more than a little out of place.

How had life become so surreal?

Naki turned to Yamori. "Let's go, big bro!"

"I'm going to sit this one out." Yamori shrugged. "Maybe you can play with Natsuki."

He looked at her pointedly before he fled.

In other words, she had better play with Naki.

"I wanted all of us to go in together." Naki was actually sulking.

The two then entered the pool together in unison. Less than a minute later, she was engaged in a splash fight with him. She had no choice in the matter, and she was of course the one to surrender first.

It was almost...pleasurable. For one, The water was temperate and not cold. Natsuki was pleased about that. And two, the sunlight felt nice on her bare shoulders. After swimming around a bit, Natsuki decided to get out. Naki was involved on the bottom of the pool to see how long he could hold his breath.

Natsuki's hair was dripping as she approached the blanket.

"You're good with Naki," Yamori commented.

Natsuki began to wring out her hair. "Really?"

He rolled his eyes. "It was a compliment. I don't tell meaningless lies."

"Boss! Come in!" Naki shouted from the pool.

"I don't want to be here any longer that I have to Naki," Yamori grumbled to himself.

Natsuki agreed with him. It would be mayhem if they were recognized.

Still, Yamori was a sight in his red swim trunks and sunglasses. She looked away before he could see her amused expression.

So, this was life currently-whatever the hell they wanted. Well, they were the sharks in the swimming pool full of fish. Even though the chlorine masked the appetizing scent, it wasn't by enough. Natsuki herself was even licking her lips, but all she could taste was the petroleum jelly of the lip gloss.

"After we swim, we could go for snacks." Yamori suggested.

He had seen her. Of course.

Naki was still smiling over at the both of them from the water of the clear pool. A smile of pure happiness.

Natsuki should have treasured that smile more because it would be a long time before she saw it again.

Little did anyone know, this was the start of the decline.

* * *

The door slammed shut and Natsuki looked up expectantly.

Yamori and Naki were back from their a job, but Naki was nowhere in sight. Odd. He always bounded through the door in front of Yamori. Natsuki had a sinking feeling in her chest when she caught sight of Yamori's face.

"I couldn't save him," Yamori said rather matter-of-factly. " He's gone."

"Yamori?" she asked.

"Hey, hey, hey." Nico brushed past her, and for once, she was thankful. "What's wrong, big guy?"

Even Nico looked concerned. And so worried...

"Naki was taken to Cochlea!" Yamori roared.

Nico was speechless and that in itself was shocking.

"He's gone..." Yamori trailed off.

He began to slide down the wall. Natsuki stared numbly. Had he actually lost his footing? Was that  _possible_?

This was bad. One of the worst things that could have happened.

Natsuki was shocked how genuinely upset he looked. Apparently, Yamori did care about something. She only realized then that she had dropped her glass of blood wine, and that it had shattered into glittering pieces.

Nico dared to cling onto Yamori's shoulder. "Come on, big guy. Let's see if I can give you some relief..."

She knew all too well what that meant: Yamori ripping through Nico's insides. It was disgusting, but as sick as it was, it would give him a release. Natsuki just didn't want to witness it.

As soon as both left the room, Natsuki fell into a chair. The cruel gravity of the situation was pressing in on her. It was the worst news ever. Poor Naki. And poor her. Now, she would have to face Yamori alone. There would be no friendly face to talk anymore with or any pleasant distractions.

Nothing would interest Yamori now except getting revenge with a lot of pain to go with it.

* * *

The autumn leaves were falling, and Yamori wondered when exactly life had went to hell. First Naki, now...

His fingers twitched. It was  _gone_.

"Rize," he hissed brutally.

The nude woman was gone with his beloved pliers of quinque steel. They had been hard to obtain and would be even harder to replace.

All of a sudden, Yamori saw red. It penetrated his psyche. Jason was rising...

No woman was stronger than him. That little bitch would pay. She was going to die in spite of what Tatara-sama Slowly.

She was his prey, and he was the hunter

And, she had better be fucking prepared.


End file.
